The muggle roommate
by Abluenotebook
Summary: With all the bad press the mere idea of combining the muggle and Wizarding world is getting James Sirius Potter has another reason to keep his muggle roommate away from his world. But a hopeless romantic sister, and a brother becoming more successful than him, keeping her away and safe is becoming a chore. His growing crush on her isn't helping either.
1. Chapter 1

It was nearly morning, light had just begun to peak through the windows. The house was still, everyone was still sleeping, safe for one. An old man sat at the table in the kitchen, sipping on fresh tea. His gray hair still ruffled from sleep, and he was still his pajamas, but these were the only signs that he had slept at all. His eyes were fixed on the object for him, fascinated. The object belonged to one of his many grandchildren, they had forgotten it after the last visit and since then, the old man had been attempting to work the contraption. Twisting the flat object in his hands he began to look at the Apple that marked the back, in wonder. For the millionth time he read the small print below the logo.

" iPad

Designed by Apple in California. Assembled in China"

The old man had been so focused on the object that he jumped when an owl flew through the window and landed on the table before him. With a shrill hoot the owl dropped the newspaper and held out it's leg. The old man quickly reached into his pocket to grab the owls payment, and after the Barn owl had been paid, it gave another hoot before flying out the window.

The old man set aside the object he had been inspecting and grabbed the newspaper. Immediately the headline grabbed attention.

_MUGGLES NO MORE?_

_After an all time record high of muggle run-ins could we be saying goodbye to the muggle liaison office [Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes] along with the International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy of 1692? Is it true the Ministry is way over their heads when dealing with today's Muggles? [Continue on page 7]_

The old man leaned back in his chair trying to imagine a world with magic and Muggles together.

_**XXX**_

A tall, dark haired man stumbled into the elevator, and quickly punched his floor number before leaning against the wall. Closing his eyes and resting his head against the cool metal, he felt the elevator zoom up. It left an odd feeling in his stomach, but it was nothing that he wasn't used to, after all a childhood on a broom stick this was nothing compared to this. With a soft 'ding', the doors opened and the man shoved off the wall to begin down the hall. He continued to the very last door at the end of the hall, and with a flick of his wand the door clicked open.

Just inside the door, sitting at the shoddy wooden table was a woman. As usual, she looked carelessly thrown together. It was obvious her shirt had been on the floor before it had been on her. Her hair was up, but it looked as if she hadn't cared what it looked like. A chunk rested against her neck and a few small hairs jetted out from the side of her head.

Before the door had opened it had appeared as if she had been looking at her hands, but at the sound of the door her head shot up. "James?"

"Yeah, it's just me," the man said as he plopped down in a chair across from her. The wooden seat groaned at his weight, but other wise supported him. "Why are you up so early?"

"Made the mistake of telling my mother that I was going to the laundry mat today," she leaned back, ignoring her own chairs moans and crossed her arms. "You know my mother, I can't do anything alone."

James placed his arms on the table and rested his head on them making the table wobble. "She's just worried about you, she's a mom."

"She doesn't need to be, I can handle washing clothes. I am a big girl."

"Just humor her Elsie, maybe she'll pay for it," James yawned.

"A day with my mother just so you can save five dollars?" Elsie raised an eyebrow, making James grin.

"Five? They don't have a blind person discount? What a lousy laundry mat," James joked.

"Hardy-har-har," Elsie replied, looking in James' direction with blank eyes, but a small smirk toying at the edge of her lip.

Elsie wasn't one to be easily offended. She was someone that would simply brush off such a joke, in fact more times than not it was her making these jokes against herself.

"Your mothers coming over? You may want to fix your hair, if she sees it she will have a fit. It's a complete wreck." James noted sitting up.

Elsie groaned, putting her head in her hands. "It just won't work with me today."

"Would you like-" James began.

"No, no, it's fine. I can do it," Elsie quickly cut in, standing up and navigating into the another room.

James' mouth pressed together in a line. One thing he knew about Elsie was she was fiercely independent, almost too much for her own good. There were something's she did need an extra hand in, being blind isn't easy, James knew that much. But she almost always turned James down. James let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He was worrying about her, a bad habit he had that she hated. She didn't like others making a fuss over her, and if he were in her position, James supposed he would be too.

A scratching noise made James jump out of his thoughts. He quickly shot out of his chair (much to its displeasure) and began into the other room. The scratching continued making James pause. A glance at the window behind him suddenly made James feel sheepish, a large owl rested on the window ledge. Quickly trudging over, James took the newspaper and paid the animal. Perhaps the paranoid old men from work were getting to him? With a soft coo, the bird took off into the morning sky.

"What was that," Elsie asked strolling into the room. Her hair was still messy, but all up in the ponytail.

"Was what?" James questioned, attempting to avoid her own question.

"That noise," Elsie frowned. "An owl?"

"Are you calling me an owl? I was only out all night for work, I'm no night owl."

"A werewolf would be better, last night was a full moon after all." Elsie joked. She turned toward the couch, forgetting the noise.

"W-well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight," James scurried towards his room.

"Good morning," Elsie called in response.

Once in his room James fell face first onto his bed. Although it was odd, he thanked his lucky stars Elsie was blind. There was no way he could live with a muggle otherwise. And the idea of not living with her have James a distasteful feeling. He'd only known her since Christmas, but there was no way he could remove her from his life, he valued her friendship too much.

As James began to drift off, the Daily Prophet forgotten beside him, he wondered how the media would react to Elsie. A blind muggle hanging around James Sirius Potter, eldest son of the savior of the Wizarding world? Chaos. Complete and utter chaos.

* * *

AN:

This is my first try at a story, so there may be some mistakes. Also I don't have a computer so I've done this through my Phone and on paper so mistakes are even more possible. I really do live up to my username, I really so write in a blue notebook. This is very short and I will try to make chapters longer, but this may just be a short chapter kind of story. If you see any mistakes feel free to say so, I'm open to anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Crumpling up the newspaper and angrily throwing it into the fireplace, a middle aged man began to pace. He was tall, and thin, in fact maybe a little too thin. The man looked ill, his skin was pasty white as if it had been weeks since it had seen the sun. The only color on his face came from the dark bags underneath his eyes, revealing that he hadn't slept in perhaps just as long.

"Pacing isn't going to help," came a sharp voice.

"Yeah? Then what will?" The man quipped back.

"You know exactly what will."

The man stopped pacing and looked at the owner of the voice. She was lounging on a green velvet couch, twirling her wand between her fingers. She too looked ill, but not as bad as the man.

"No, no! Another sentience to Azkaban it not worth it." He continued pacing, "besides who could we use?"

"You'll think of something brother, you always do."

XXX

Normally when James wakes up he isn't bouncing, but today seemed to be an exception. At first he tried to ignore whatever it was, hoping it would stop. It didn't.

Without bothering to open his eyes, James waved his hand through the air in hope that he would catch whatever was on his bed. "Quit it!"

He only succeed in getting a giggle.

James let out an exasperated sigh, putting his pillow over his head. "Lily," he whined.

"It's noon James, why are you still in bed?" Lily asked still jumping on his bed.

"How did you get in? You can't use magic?" James asked, his words muffled by the pillow.

"But I can," declared a voice by the door.

"Errrggg, both of you are here?" James moaned. He threw his pillow Lily, successfully hitting her in the face, causing her jumping to stop. Rolling over, James then pulled the blankets over his head.

"James, get up! We have important business to get to." Lily declared.

"I had work last night guys. Can't we do this later?"

"I have a match today," Albus said. "A press conference tomorrow, and practice the day after. The only time I'm off is right now."

"What's so important that needs all three of us?"

"Dads birthday!" Lily announced, yanking the blankets off her older brother. "We only have a week to plan it." She jumped off the bed, stepping on James in the process. He groaned and threatened Lily, who only rolled her eyes. "You have five minuets to get out of bed." She said, skipping out of the room with Albus trailing after.

James groaned again, not moving. He thought about staying in bed, just simply rolling over over and falling back asleep, but he knew Lily. She would be back. He will be out of bed in five minuets weather he wanted to or not. Though if he got up willingly, he may be able to sleep for a few more hours after they'd finished.

At the table in the kitchen Lily had gathered paper and a quill, ready for party planning. Beside her, Albus looked uneasy about the chair he was sitting in. He transferred his weight around causing it to squeal in a way that it shouldn't. As James sunk down into his own hair Albus spoke up.

"These chairs are complete sh-"

"I know Al."

"Let me"

"No Al, I don't need charity. They work just fine," James stated firmly.

"How about a simple spell then?"

"No. These are Elsie's chairs, she'd notice if they stopped squeaking."

"Why don't you get new chairs then? These ones look like you got them from the trash."

"I don't make as much as you do. Not all of us are Quidditch stars," James glared at his brother.

"Focus!" Lily snapped her fingers, catching the two boy's attention. "Let's start with the guest list, hmm? Who should we invite?"

"Family," James quipped.

"Neville," Al suggested. "Their family. Luna and Rolf too."

Lily wrote down their names, "Teddy's grandma too, she loves to party."

James closed his eyes, dozing off. He faintly herd his siblings listing off names, but he let his mind drift to Elsie. He wondered if she was still doing laundry with her mother. He could imagine how much she'll complain about it later. She'll pace in front of the coffee table, run her hands through her hair, and say something along the lines of how her mother makes her feel like a child. How it's unfair that James's parents let him be, while her mother had to call every day. How instead of being two years older than James, she often feels two years younger.

It was true, her mother treated her like she wasn't really an adult. Like she was only a toddler, hardly able to dress herself. Even though Elsie could probably do more than James ever could. It was Elsie that made sure the bills were one time, the apartment was clean (or at least clean enough that she wouldn't trip over anything), hell Elsie cooked better than James could even when he used magic. Why couldn't her mother see his?

"James!"

"Wha?" Opening his eyes, James was met with a glare from his sister.

"We've been doing all the work," he gestured towards Al and herself. "What have you done?"

"I said family, that's like what, half the list?"

"James!"

"Lily!"

With a frustrated sigh Lily put the list aside and grabbed a fresh piece of paper. "Where should we have it at?"

"Home?" Al suggested.

"No, we can't plan a surprise party from home. He'll notice."

"The Burrow. Nana wouldn't mind, she loves when family gets together." James said, rubbing his eye.

"Too small," Lily declared.

"Too small, too small?! Fleur and Bill got married in the yard! Too small for a bloody birthday party? Wasn't for a wedding," James protested.

"Fine, The Burrow."

"Didn't mom and dad get married there?" Albus asked, " and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione?"

"Okay, okay! It's big enough." Lily interrupted, furiously writing THE BURROW on her paper.

It was the then the door swung open causing Albus to jump. James snickered at him as Elsie walked in. She dropped a large bag and readjusted the basket on her hip. "James!" She called.

"I'm here." He responded, getting up and grabbing the bag on clothes she'd dropped.

"Oh," Elsie said awkwardly.

"Really Elsie... what is wrong... with taking the... elevator?" Huffed a voice from the door way.

"Nothing, I like the stairs." Elsie replied, "_you_ could've taken the elevator mom."

Leaning against the door frame, Elsie's mom tried to catch her breath. The older woman was the splitting image of her daughter, except for the eyes. They were lively, emotion flowed threw them like a water fall. Maybe it was because Elsie was blind, but her eyes were always flat, just simply there...

"Whose this?" Elsie's mother asked, straightening up.

"This is my sister and brother," James called over his shoulder as he placed the bag on the couch.

"Oh, Al and Lily? It's been a while since I've _seen_ you," Elsie grinned at her own joke before turning for the living room.

The kitchen and living room were connected, the only thing that marked the separation was were the kitchen tile ended and the living room carpet began. It was common for Elsie to trip over the small bump that marked the separation, it would catch her foot and send her to the ground.

She knew this of course, so as neared the separation, she felt around with her foot for the bump. After finding it she carefully stepped over and began for the couch. It was exactly were she knew it was, her fingers brushing over the arm of the chair before she sat down. The basket she was carrying was placed on the coffee table in front of her, right we're it always is.

Once she had settled down she said, "thanks mom for coming along with me, lunch was good."

"Or course dear, we should make it a weekly thing. Laundry and lunch." The older women replied.

Elsie took a deep breath, "maybe. See you later mother."

With a sigh of disappointment Elsie's mother said goodbye and left.

"You're very hard on your mother," Lily commented.

James gave her a look trying to silently communicate how rude she was being. Lily simply shrugged.

"She's hard on me," Elsie said. "You didn't spend five hours listening to her tell you to 'take it easy' or 'let me do that for you.'"

"I suppose."

"Anyways, any reason for your visit?" Elsie leaned back on the couch, propping her feet up on the small table in front of her. With her foot she pushed the basket toward the end of the table, "I washed them, James get to folding."

"It's our dad's birthday next week, so we're planning a surprise party," Lily gushed.

"Oh fun," Elsie nodded.

James began folding clothes by hand, he still wasn't quite used to wandless work. Across the room Albus snickered at the sorry messes James was creating. James narrowed his eyes at his brother, as if daring him to do better.

"You should come!"

Al waves his wand, and the clothes began folding themselves.

"You idiot!" James hollered.

"Lily's only inviting me to a birthday party James, no need to get so worked up about it." Elsie turned her head in James direction, her eyebrows raised. "Didn't realize you'd be so against it."

"What?" Forgetting about the clothes that continued to fold themselves, James turned wide eyed toward Lily.

"Oh he's only yelling at Al, right guys?" Lily said ignoring James.

"Of course," Al grinned at his brother almost in a mocking way. James frowned.

"Well... okay." Elsie relaxed. "What's that smell?"

"Wasn't me," Al declared.

"No, it isn't that. It's much more sweeter."

"Lily can I talk to you in the hall for a moment?" James demanded.

He hurried across the room, grabbing his sister as he past and pushed her out the door. After the door had closed behind them, he turned toward Lily.

"Are you insane?"

"Why?" Lily looked offended.

"You just invited a muggle to a party. A party full of wizards and witches. She'll be the only one without a wand for miles!" James hissed.

"That's not true, cousin Molly's a squib."

"You know what I mean!"

"James, I completely understand. In fact, this is why I decided to throw this party." Lily gave James a toothy grin.

"What?"

"I know you like her, a lot. James it's pretty obvious."

James took a deep breath, "you will be the death of my Lily."

"Oh come on James-"

"James!"

Both James and Lily turned to look down the hall. Running as fast as she possibly could was no other than Victorie Weasley, as she looked like a complete mess.

* * *

AN:

Well here's another chapter, I surprised myself with how fast this came out. This story seems to write its self. Anyway this chapter is longer than the last, but it's not really that long... This just seems to be a short chapter kind of story, and a small cliff hanger just seemed like the perfect way to end it.

I want to give a shout out to my one review, you're pretty much the reason this came out so fast. Anyways, I don't think I can get another chapter out this week. I'll be busy until next Wednesday, so don't expect too much.

Love thebluenotebook


	3. Chapter 3

A loud crack echoed through out the room causing the man to jump out of his thoughts. He looked at the source of the sound with a dreary look before turning back to his work.

"You're not going to like it," he began rubbing sleep away from an eye. "But I have a plan."

The woman who had just apparated into the room adjusted her black hair before speaking. "Then think of one I _will_ like."

"I have Maude," the man turned around to face his sister. "Azkaban isn't an option. So it's this or nothing."

The woman scoffed, "what, muggles have you scared Eugene?"

The man ground his teeth together glaring at his sister.

With a carefree sigh the woman, Maude, settled onto the couch. "Let's hear this plan then. What has the mastermind himself come up with?"

**XXX**

"Oh this one is beautiful! Don't you think so Elsie?"

"Stunning," Elsie replied flatly.

"I'm not so sure... Let me look again," a high pitched voice mulled, from the dressing room.

"Elsie," rang the singsong voice of her mother. "You need a better attitude, this is a bridal shop. We're here to make sure that that special day is extraordinary." The voice was spoken threw a smile, a forced smile, Elsie didn't need eyes to know that much.

"I do mom, though good attitudes are rare. They only appear so often."

"I don't need your sass young lady," Elsie's mother chided.

"Miranda! I think I've found it, this is the one!" Elsie's mother glanced at the young lady pulling a white dress of a rack.

"Attitude," was all she said to her daughter before whisking away.

Elsie could only roll her eyes. For an overprotective mom, she did often forget that her only daughter was blind. A lot. In fact even though she refused to show it, Elsie loved it when that happened. At those times she felt like she fit in, like she was normal. She never let it show though. If her mother ever knew that she lived for the moments when she slipped up and asked her how something looked, she would spend hours lecturing Elsie. She always says that you are who you are, and you can't change that. That being blind is just what she is, but that never stopped Elsie from pretending. From striving to be normal. That's why so got a job, wasn't her fault that the only place that would hire her was her own mother. At least she could still pretend she could see in this job.

After another hour of the same old bridezillas, Elsie finally had a change. Instead of the same old high pitched female voice asking if they had another size a deep, raspy voice reached her ears.

"Hello."

Most of the women that talked to her never said hello.

"Hi, what can I help you with?"

"Well I'm here to pick up a dress for my daughter," it had to be an old man. A life time of no sight and excellent hearing definitely helped when identifying people.

"Of course, follow me." Walking over to the main desk area Elsie picked up the phone. "Name?" She asked the man.

"Bones"

Dialing the number for the back Elsie waited for her mother to answer.

"Yes?"

"I have a pick up for Bones."

"Alright, be out in a jiffy."

Hanging up Elsie turned to the older man, "it'll be a moment."

"Oh that's fine. Say what do you all do here exactly?"

"Well, we sell wedding dresses, bridesmaid dresses, tuxedos. We also help with bachelor and bachelorette party's." Elsie responded, ticking of the list from memory.

"Oh," the man replied disappointed.

"Is there something you were hoping for sir?" Elsie asked, remembering to be polite and have a good attitude. If only her mother could see her now.

"No, not really. I was just hoping this was better than Madam Malkin's, I can't see why she'd want to come to some muggle store for her dress. It seems very normal, nothing special."

Slightly insulted and confused Elsie only nodded.

"Say, do you like beans?"

"Erm, I suppose." Beans? Was this guy trying to make conversation? Or is he just some weirdo?

"Well here," Elsie heard a small bag being placed on the counter between them. "I picked some up this mornin'. I hadn't had any since I was a kid, I forgot how bad they were. Heaven knows why I ate them."

"Oh you don't-" Elsie began only to be interrupted by her mother. She came out with the dress in her arms. Happily greeting the old man and joking around asking if he'd like to try it on. And then like that he was gone leaving Elsie wondering. What the hell is a muggle?

**XXX**

James Potter was angry. He was confused. And he was lost. At the moment he was a whirlwind of emotions and was having a hard time thinking. So he did the only thing he knew would calm him down.

He started mailing his sister howlers.

It was much easer to blame her for his issues than it was to deal with them. So far he'd made about five and had sent them all out at once. He hoped they'd all go off at the same time, all five yelling in unison about how much of a horrid sister she was and then exploding in her face. And although it wouldn't solve anything, imagining her face made it worth it.

He tapped a quill against the table, thinking on weather or not he should send just one more when the owl returns. She wouldn't be expecting it, it was perhaps the best time to send a howler, right after you'd already sent five other howlers.

"James, what are you doing?"

"Owling my lovely sister."

Victorie raised an eyebrow at cousin from the couch across the room. "Oh? So red howler paper is needed for expressing your brotherly love?"

"Well you know me Vic, I'm very express-y with my emotions. I can't hold them back." James said, keeping his eyes on the paper in front of him hoping she'd get the hint and drop the subject.

"I know what this is about," Victorie stood up and began towards James. "It's Elsie, and the party."

Clearly she didn't. So James rolled his eyes," please Vic, why would I be mad at that?"

"I'd be mad about that. Don't run from this James."

James let out a moody sigh and ruffled up his hair, "Vic, I know you want to help and all, but please, butt out."

"I just don't want you in the same position I'm in," Victorie explained. "Will you just take my advice?"

"Same position?" James was becoming irritated. "Last time I checked I wasn't pregnant and sleeping on my cousins couch, running from my problems. Maybe you should take your own advice." With one last glare he looked back down at the howler he had just begun writing. Angrily he began crossing out what he wrote before grabbing another piece of parchment and starting over.

Victorie stood frozen, a hurt look marred her face. She didn't know to react, she didn't know what to say, she didn't know what to do. It was as if her cousin had placed a spell on her with his harsh words.

That was when the door began to slowly open revealing Elsie, fresh from work. "Hello, anyone home?"

"Yeah, I'm here," James muttered from the table, not bothering to look up.

"Hey," she greeted happily not realizing Victorie in the middle of the room. "I meet this weird guy today. He was super friendly and gave me some beans. Who does that? And he was talking about muggles. Do you know what that is? Never heard such a word before."

"What?" James' head snapped up. And just like that Victories figurative spell was broken. A tear slide down her cheek.

"You should really try one of the beans. The flavors are bizarre, grass and soap. Who would make such a thing?" Elsie continued unaware what was happening to the older girl beside her. "Say, where did Victorie go? Did she go home? Was she ok?"

"Potter!" Victorie boomed causing Elsie to jump and James to snap his head over to her. "You have no right to judge me. I've already been judged enough! That's why I'm here! Unlike you I did face my problem! Sure it didn't go very well, but I _am_ planning on taking my own advice." She was nearly yelling, and she had her wand out.

"Victorie," James breathed in fear. He knew his cousin was a brilliant witch and also an angry vela. When she was upset she not only had the Weasley temper, but the vela passion. He would put it past her to hex him.

"You will not go down the same path I am! You will face the facts, you won't hide the truth! I won't let you loose someone important to you. Not like I did."

Elsie stood stunned by the door, she wasn't quite sure what she had walked into. She thought that maybe now may be a good time to leave. She didn't want to be caught up in whatever they were fighting about. She made to grab the door.

"Elsie, wait." Victorie called. She was calmer, but still had that determination laced through her voice.

Walking towards Elsie, Victorie grasped her wrist tightly with her left hand. She turned making eye contact with James who jumped up wide eyed, realizing what Victorie was about to do. With a crack both were gone, and James suddenly had a bigger problem than he had before.

AN: So here it is again, I have no clue why or how this became all coded when I first posted it bit here it is hopefully not coded. Once I realized it was I quickly took it down so I could put it back up. I had to reedit it though so hopefully the grammar and stuff is all ok.

Anyway way I don't remember exactly what I said in my first authors note the first time I posted this, but I do remember I was asking for some input. I have a punch of ideas for an Albus Potter and George Weasley and maybe even an Oliver Wood story. They keep bouncing around my head while I was trying to write this chapter. So tell me what you think about that, maybe after I finish this story to start on one of those? Although I know this one has quite a while to go before it's finished.

Well thats enough of my rambling. This was the longest chapter I've written but it was more of a filler chapter. The next one will have some serous stuff happening.

Love thebluenotebook


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, and welcome back to 'A Jump and A Skip Radio'. Today we have the famous Ryan Bryan on the show. Ryan, glad you could make it."

"Well, I'm glad to be here."

"So you have a new album coming out?"

"Yes, I do. It's called Suddenly Muggle, and I can't wait for the public to hear it."

"Does it have anything to do with the possibility of introducing muggles to magic?"

"Yes actually, it leans more towards a darker side of that possibility."

Maude let out a snort. Pop stars really need to stay out of politics. Returning her attention back to the house elf before her, she drew her wand. "Higher," she demanded.

Shaking, the elf raised the apple as far as she could above her head with both hands.

"So Ryan, does this mean you agree or disagree, should muggles and magic be mixed?"

Maude flicked her wand. The spell flew across the room towards the house elf. The elf shut her eyes as tightly as she could as the spell zoomed past, missing it's mark and hitting a chair behind her. Stuffing flew about.

"I have to disagree. Muggles have no place in our world. I have nothing against them, but muggles are muggles and magic is magic."

Growling in anger, Maude fired again. The spell again zoomed past the terrified elf, this time hitting the radio. Bits and pieces rained down as the elf tried not to move. The room feel silent, the only sounds came from the shivers of the elf and the frustration from Maude.

"Maude!" Called a voice from the next room.

Ignoring it, Maude fired a third time. This time the spell meet it's target. Apple bits now covered the shaking elf who still stood with her arms above her head.

Finally satisfied Maude called out, "yes?"

Eugene sauntered into the room. He paid no mind to the mess and the fear stricken elf. "We're ready."

"Perfect, let's begin."

XXX

"Do you have an iPad? Hugo, my grandson does, but I can never figure out how to work it. Could you show me?"

"Erm... Yeah." Elsie replied.

She was sitting on a plump old couch across from James' and Victorie's grandfather. He was a kind man, but for the past half hour he had been asking her questions about everyday things. So far he'd gone on about postage stamps, markers, televisions, and now iPads. Elsie didn't know how much more she could take.

After Victorie had grabbed onto her wrist, Elsie had the most strangest feeling she'd ever had. She felt like her entire body was being shoved through a straw. And right when she thought she was going to die, she found her self on all fours vomiting.

"Arthur, don't pester the poor girl."

"Sorry Molly."

Apparently James's entire family are wizards. They have wands and magic. It was hard to believe, and Elsie wouldn't have if she hadn't felt it first hand. In under two seconds she had travels miles away to The Burrow, using magic called apparition. Elsie didn't have to see to believe.

"Here dear," Molly pressed a warm cup into Elsie's hands. "Some tea, it's not muggle but it is tea."

"Thank you," Elsie said taking a sip. It tasted just like the house smelt. A smell Elsie often smelled on James when he came home from work. Or on Albus and Lily when they came to visit. Elsie could never pin down exactly what it was, but now she knew. It was the smell of magic. And it smelt so good.

"I am really sorry," Victorie said for about the millionth time.

After Elsie had finished vomiting, she panicked. She clearly wasn't in her apartment, she was in some unknown place with Victorie, some one that she had only met a few days ago. And to do the math, Blind + Unknown Place + Stranger = Every Curse Word Elsie Could Think Of. Victorie was still feeling guilty. Elsie supposed knowing that you're the cause of someone's hyperventilation can do that to some people.

"Really, I wasn't thinking. It's just, you need to know about magic, and I couldn't think of another way to show it to you." Victorie explained.

"Well typically a 'hey magic is real' does the trick." Arthur commented.

"Arthur, shhh," Molly scolded.

Victorie continued, " James has been meaning to tell you, but... I feared that he would be too afraid. I didn't want him to have the same problem I have. I-I-I'm sorry." She began to stutter at the end of her apology. She didn't know what else to say, she felt like it wasn't enough.

"I forgive you," Elsie said.

Although she had forgiven Victorie she still wasn't quite sure how she felt about everything. She felt mad. Should she feel mad? Should she be afraid? She didn't feel afraid. Should she feel confused? Even know the world just got a little bigger for her it wasn't confusing. Elsie didn't know exactly how she should be feeling.

As Elsie powdered, a crack come from outside. The front door could be heard flying open, "Victorie!"

"That would be James," Arthur commented.

"He's not going to be happy with you Vic." Molly stated.

James came dashing into the room, drenched in sweat and looking exhausted. "Victorie!" He huffed, " how dare you! You can't just apparate my roommate wherever you please. My blind muggle roommate!"

"James, I'm sorry. I was upset and I acted before thinking." Victorie said calmly.

"Don't give me excuses!"

"I did it for you!" Victorie was beginning to get worked up.

"STOP!"

Every one froze. The grandparent breathed a sigh of relieve as James and Victorie took a step away from each other. Everyone looked at Elsie, who stood with her eyes clenched tightly and her fists balled up. Her tea was spilt on the floor, the cup shattered.

"Both of you stop," Elsie breathed. "No more fighting, no more yelling. What's done is done."

"So you're... Ok, with magic? You're not going to.. Leave, right?" James sounded afraid, and he was. He was terrified. He feared Elsie would leave, that he would loose a friend.

"I'm not going to leave." James let out a breath he hadn't realized her been holding. "But I am mad."

Elsie still didn't know quite how she felt, but she did know that she was mad. Mad at Victore for shoving her into this world when James wasn't ready for it. Mad at James because he was mad at Victorie. Mad because James was afraid to tell her who he really was. Mad because James thought their friendship wasn't strong enough to tell her the truth. Mad because James thought she would just walk away from their friendship. She was mad.

"I'm mad, at both of you," Elsie said. "And I'd really like to go home."

Victorie looked at her feet ashamed. James on the other hand was crestfallen. He was happy she wasn't going to leave, but she was mad. At him.

"I'll take you home dear," Molly spoke up when neither James or Victorie said anything. She linked arms with Elsie leading her to another room. "Does your flat have a fireplace?"

After they had left, Arthur waved his wand at Elsie broken cup. It jumped up newly fixed and scooped up the tea before setting itself back on the coffee table. James took the seat Elsie had vacated. He leaned forward putting his head in his hands.

"I like her," Arthur commented. "She could've been a Weasley."

XXX

James faced Elsie's door. He hadn't said anything since the night before when she declared she was mad. At him. And even though he didn't know why, he did know she had every right to be. He had given her space, but now he needed to talk to her. Before he lost his nerve he raised his hand to knock on the door. "Elsie?"

"What James?" She called through the door.

"Um.. Well, I wanted to know if you still were, um, planning on coming to the party tonight?"

It was quiet for a moment until the door opened. Elsie stood in the doorway her eyebrow raised. "Why are you asking such a stupid question? Of course I'm going to the party."

"Well, you're mad at me and I thought..."

"I can be mad and party at the same time. I'm good at multitasking." Elsie gave a small smile before returning to her bedroom and leaving the door open. "When are we leaving?"

"An hour, Lily needs help with the decorations."

"Well you better get ready, you're still in your work clothes."

James frowned, "how did you know?"

Elsie smiled a big smile, "you smell like magic."

"Magic? What does magic smell like?" James asked, intrigued.

Elsie only smiled.

An hour later found both James and Elsie standing before Lily covered in ash.

"You just had to floo. You're making a mess on the carpet." Lily whined.

"I'll clean it up Lils," James said, pulling out his wand.

"Well hurry up, everyone is almost here and we need to be quick!" She said before rushing off.

"She's excited," Elsie noted.

"That's Lily for you," James grinned. He waved his wand and the ash disappeared from the both of them. "Always a buzz."

"James!"

Turning around James spotted his brother coming towards him followed by a woman. "Oh no," he whispered.

"What?" Elsie asked.

"James, Elsie!" Albus greeted. "Finally told her?"

"Not willingly," Elsie butted in with a laugh.

James gave his brother an annoyed look, something Albus only smirked at.

"Anyway, this is my quidditch coach, Lorraine." Albus introduced the woman standing beside him. "Lorraine, this is my brother James and his muggle roommate Elsie."

"Hello," Lorraine smiled.

James turned to his brother, " I don't mean to be rude but, why bring your coach to to dads birthday party? Are you trying to prove something? Or are you just showing off?"

"What do I have to prove?" Albus asked irritably.

"So you're showing off then?"

"No!"

"Everybody hide!" Lily called out.

James stalked off and Elsie attempted to follow, but with all the people scurrying for a hiding place she couldn't figure out which body was James's. She stood in the middle of the room, lost. She didn't know this place like she knew home, she didn't have it memorized. She was beginning to panic, something she seemed to be doing a lot lately, when someone grabbed her and pulled her down.

"This is exciting!" Lily whispered to Elsie.

Elsie took a deep breath to calm her self down. Why was James so moody to his brother? Why does it seem like James is trying to pick a fight? And what is with Albus? Is he trying to show off?

"Surprise!"

Lily was pulling Elsie up along with her forcing her to spring up with the teen.

"Oh," came a startled voice.

"Happy birthday dad!" Lily beamed.

"Thanks Lily," her dad said.

The next couple greetings were a blur as Elsie tried to find James's voice. But she couldn't find it.

"Whose this?" The question brought her back to the voices in front of her.

"This is Elsie, James's roommate." Lily said, a smile clear in her voice.

"Erm, hello." Elsie greeted.

"Dad," came a voice from Elsie's left. It was very serous, very quiet.

"James?" Harry responded just as serous as his son.

"An owl just came, you're going to want to read this. Now."

AN: I don't have anything to say except that the story is going to pick up now. The plot had been introduced and the characters.

And with the code problem last chapter, if you haven't seen I did fix it and hopefully it doesn't happen again.

~thebluenotebook


	5. Chapter 5

"What do you mean, stay here?"

"I mean, don't leave the flat."

"Excuse me? You are not the boss of me." Elsie huffed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm not trying to be. It's just, I want you to be safe." James said.

"To be safe? You won't even tell me what the hell is going on!" Elsie began. "You rushed me out of your dad's party without a word because of that letter. What was in that letter?"

"I have to go to work," James avoided looking at Elsie and grabbed his cloak before heading for the door.

"James Potter," Elsie stomped after her roommate.

"Just please, stay here." James pleaded.

Elsie didn't say anything, just stood there angrily. This caused James to pause. She wouldn't listen, he should have known better than to make her do something without telling her why. He can't keep what happened from her forever, but right now he needed to. For her own sake.

"Take this," pulling out a long skinny box, James handed it to Elsie.

She frowned, "a box?"

"Inside," James hinted. "Is a wand, it's made for people like you. It's good for only three spells so only use it if you're in danger."

"People like me?"

"Erm, people without magic or can't use it."

"But, I don't even know any spells."

"You don't have to, just give it a wave and it'll know what to do." James explained, "but please, try to stay out of public."

"No promises," Elsie said. She knew it would piss him off and that was what she was aiming for right now. She was still mad at him and giving him a hard time was one of the ways she expressed it.

James sighed, "I have to go." And just like that he was gone.

**XXX**

"I can't believe you."

"Well, then don't. Doesn't matter to me."

"You didn't follow the plan."

"I don't like the plan Eugene." Maude sneered over her shoulder, they were both walking through one of the many large rooms in their family estate.

"You have to follow it!" Eugene barked.

Maude began unbuttoning her shirt. Her clothes were very large on her, they were clearly made for a tall lanky man, not Maude and she hated them. But they were part of the plan, so she had to wear it.

"I did follow your bloody plan. At least most of it."

"An extra muggle! That wasn't part of the plan."

Now unbuttoned, Maude ripped the shirt off and threw it at Eugene. "So what?" She called over her shoulder as she continued on to another room. She honestly didn't care what her brother was blabbering about, she just wanted out of these clothes.

"If you won't follow the plan then I won't help." Eugene clenched the shirt in his hands and stopped walking. "I won't go back, not again."

Maude stopped. If she was going to get what she wanted she needed Eugene, without him she will not succeed.

"Promise me, and I'll stay. Promise you'll follow the plan, exactly."

Twisting around Maude locked eyes with her brother, "fine." Then with more confidence and grace than most women would have with out a shirt, she continued on her path, "but I get to kill them."

**XXX**

With her head on her arms Elsie laid on the table and looked at the slender box before her. Or, at least she would, if she could see anything at all. She was very wary or the object inside the box. A wand. That can do magic.

She hadn't quite decided if magic was good. It could be good, or maybe it was evil. Was it something the devil handed out? Or just a hereditary gene in the DNA? James didn't seem to be doing work for the devil, so maybe it was genetic. She wanted to believe that's what it was, she wanted to trust James and the other Potters and Weasleys. She didn't want to be mad, she wanted to understand.

Elsie wished there was someone she could talk to. Maybe someone in her position? A muggle with wizarding friends? She wanted an outside opinion about magic. Someone that could understand the anger and other emotions twirling and twisting inside her.

But who? Was there even someone who could even even point her in the right direction? That was when a name popped into her head. There was one wizard that she wasn't mad at, one wizard that would be willing to help her, Lily Potter.

Getting up , Elsie grabbed the phone. "Call Lily Potter," she spoke into it.

"No contacts under the name Lily Potter." A robotic voice answered back.

Elsie groaned, how was she supposed to get a hold of Lily if she didn't have her number? How do wizards communicate?

Thinking hard Elsie tried to remember if James ever did anything odd that she simply shrugged off. Anything. She did recall that he often opened the window and talked to it. It was often a name that he said, maybe that was how they did it.

Carefully walking to the window, Elsie opened it. Leaning out of it she yelled, "Lily!"

Elsie listened, waiting to she if she would get a response but only a crow called back.

That was when someone knocked on the door. Hoping that it had, in fact, worked and it was Lily, Elsie hurried to open it.

"Elsie," sobbed a voice once the door opened.

"Lily?" Elsie asked, amazed that it was Lily at the door. "What's wrong?"

Without hesitation Lily rushed forward and wrapped her arms around the older girl. "I-I'm sorry. I-I couldn't t-think to g-go anywhere e-else. V-Victorie tried t-to help-p b-but she can't u-understand." The young girl sobbed.

Utterly confused Elsie asked, "what's wrong?"

Lily opened her mouth, but was cut off by another sob.

"Ok, ok. Lily, go sit on the couch. How about some tea?"

Nodding, Lily stumbled to the couch. Elsie moved as quickly as she could, now that Lily wasn't clinging to her. She shut the door and began the tea.

After listening to the small explanation Lily had stuttered out, Elsie felt a bit stupid for yelling out the window earlier. Obviously that hadn't worked and Lily had come because she needed to, not because she was called.

Once the tea was ready Elsie grabbed two cups and the tea pot before moving towards the couch. Lily was trying to calm herself by taking death breathes, but only succeed in looking like a gasping fish. Elsie didn't say anything as she poured the tea.

"Oh Elsie, I should've helped. You could've burnt yourself," Lily breathed, whipping an eye.

"No, you're the one who have burnt yourself," Elsie said. "Now, start from the beginning."

With a sip of tea and a shaky breath, Lily began. "Well, Vic is pregnant and Teddy is a git. You know that." Lily paused, taking another shaky breath. "Vic was afraid to go to the doctor alone, to check on the baby and stuff. So I offered to go with her, and Vic is a bit shy. She didn't want to be, you know, examined."

Elsie nodded, showing she understood. Personally she didn't care, but some people didn't like doing such things.

Lily continued, "so I made a deal with her, we'd both be examined. That way by the end of the day we'd both been through the same stuff."

The tears began again. Elsie put down her tea and opened her arms. Immediately Lily dove in.

"S-so I was examined and s-something's wrong w-with me." The girl said to Elsie's shoulder. Her tears where soaking through the older girls shirt, but she paid it no mind.

Elsie stroked Lily's head, trying to sloth her. "What's wrong with it?"

"I can't have babies." Lily lost it, no more words able to come out. Not that that stopped Lily. She continued on, mumbling about how she was young and that she shouldn't worry about such a thing.

Elsie continued to run her fingers through Lily's hair, listening to the wales and sobs. She wondered what she should say next. An 'it's alright', or 'it'll be ok' wouldn't work because it won't be alright or ok.

Elsie understood Lily's pain, although it was difficult to remember she had been through the same thing. Elsie hadn't always been blind, once upon a time Elsie had two eyes that worked.

"Lily," Elsie said softly. "I guess we should form a club. A 'part of my body doesn't work properly' club." She joked.

Lily gave a watery chuckle.

"Hey, I know this sucks. And I'm sorry. God Lily, I really am. I know it hurts, but I can promise you, it'll get better."

Lily closed her eyes, calming down again. They were both silent for awhile before Lily spoke, "James said you weren't always blind."

"I wasn't."

"Can you tell me what happened?" Lily asked, "please?" She sat up and looked at Elsie.

"I honestly don't remember much, are you sure you want to hear it?"

Lily nodded.

"Ok, well I was really young, maybe five at the most. I was in the car and I couldn't see out the window, I was really upset about it." Elsie spoke slowly, remembering. "When it happened, it was so fast. My dad was screaming and we where upside down."

"A car crash?" Lily asked, whipping the tears from her face.

Elsie nodded, "the doctors said it was nerve damage from the crash that caused my blindness. That it's common."

Lily squeezed Elsie tightly, "I shouldn't have asked, sorry."

"What happened, happened. There's no changing it." Was all Elsie said.

AN: this is so short but I had a lot of crap happen in the last week and I just got around to writing this. So sorry.

Also I got a review about the 5 dollar thing back in the first chapter but it disappeared but I'll talk about it anyway. I am American so I'm not all in with the British slang and other stuff so oops. Elsie is kinda American but it's not really relevant so I didn't put it in the story, but that's my excuse. And if it really bothers you feel free to translate for me and message me and I will fix it.

In the next two weeks in going to try to bust out as many chapters as I can because school starts soon and I won't be able to update so much when it does. But when school does start I will try to get on a schedule when it comes to uploading chapters.

Anyways see ya next chapter ~thebluenotebook


	6. Chapter 6

James Potter rushed down a long hallway, his black cloak billowing out behind him. He was a man on a mission, he was determined and nothing was going to stop him. He kept his eyes locked on his destination, but as he came closer an awful feeling grew in his gut. He paused, having reached his destination he could now feel his determination being swallowed by doubt, the feeling that had been growing inside him. His destination, a door, was one he had faced many times throughout his life and never before had he had this feeling. But now, everything was different.

Slowly he raised his hand, and quickly biting back his own emotions, knocked on the door

"Come in," called a voice James knew very well.

James opened the door and stepped inside. His father sat behind a desk, paper scattered around him. He looked up, adjusting his glasses, "James?"

"Hey Dad," James said. He sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. He could feel the anxiety creeping back up. Doubt was now joined by fear.

"What brings you here?" Harry asked.

"Well," James took a deep breath, preparing to spit out what had to be sad. "I need your permission to take the test again."

Harry's face fell, "James."

"I'm ready Dad," James was beginning to speak rapidly. "I can do it this time."

"You failed four times last month, you need more time to prepare." Harry began to explain, "maybe-"

"No, I got this. I've been working nights. I've been studying. I'll ace it this time."

"You said that last time," Harry said, more to himself than to James.

James didn't hear his father, he was momentarily focusing on something else. Whenever he came into this room he had always been mesmerized by one thing. The shinny name plate with his fathers name that rested on the desk. He would read it a thousand times and marvel at how it sounded. Head Auror Harry Potter. It was something he'd wanted since he was a kid. He wanted his name on that piece of metal. He wanted to be, Head Auror James Potter.

"James," Harry caught his sons attention. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Well maybe, maybe you should pick a new career."

"Dad," James gasped. "I got all the NEWTS I needed. Three O's and two E's. I can disarm everyone here. I can do it. Dad." James felt the doubt and fear grow a little. Was he really bad at this? At his dream?

"I know, but there's more to being an Auror than disarming wizards." Harry sighed. He knew this was his sons dream, and he hated that he had to tell him this. But he didn't know what else to do. He was the only one that had failed the final part of training 12 times. He wanted what was the best for his son, and this just wasn't it.

"So you're kicking me out?"

"No," Harry shook his head. "It's just a suggestion." Harry couldn't bring himself to do it. To shatter a dream.

A small bit of relive flooded through James. He still had another chance. He could do this.

"But you're not taking the test today."

James nodded and stood up. He was feeling a bit numb. Like doubt and fear had fallen asleep and now he had no emotions. He began for the door and after he opened it his father spoke up.

"Work on concealment and disguise. Owl Teddy, he's good with it."

James nodded and left, his numbness growing.

**XXX**

A small plump woman listened carefully to the radio, bitting her lip.

"Two muggles were found dead last night, along with their wizarding spouses. Aurors do not know if these deaths are connected and have not released the cause of the deaths. In other news the famous pop star, Ryan Bryan has been missing since early yesterday morning."

The woman stared wide-eyed at the radio. "Two deaths?" She mumbled to herself.

Quickly, she jumped up from the couch, rushing to the front to door. She fumbled with the locks for a moment until all five where secure. She then ran to every window in the house to be sure they too were locked. Finally she settled back down on the couch. She reached between the cushions and grabbed a small gun. Checking the bullets, the small, plump woman pointed it at the door.

**XXX**

James was in a bit of a daze. His numbness was wearing off and it left a bad taste in his mouth. He tried not to think about what his dad said, but he couldn't help it. Indirectly he had told that he shouldn't be an Auror, that he should quit.

James Potter wasn't a quitter. That was why, still in a daze, he apparated into Teddy Lupin's home. This was a bad thing.

Teddy Lupin was currently hiding. He was hiding from his friends, his family, his everything. When someone is hiding they often don't want to be found. So if they don't want to be found and you decide to appear in the middle of their kitchen, they often won't take it very well.

But that wasn't the only problem.

After he had apparated into the room James Potter remembered he was pissed. He was pissed at the reason Teddy Lupin was hiding, and this being the first time he'd seen the man since he learned said reason, wasn't a good thing.

Both men locked eyes for a few moments. Then chaos. At the same instant they both came to the conclusion that someone was going to die. Spells bounced around the room, shattering plates and mugs, sending sugar and tea flying. In between spells came curse words. This would have gone on forever if James hadn't realized what they where doing.

Acting, James dodged a spell and tackled the older man. Both collapsed on the ground, James pinning Teddy to the ground. Teddy kept struggling and only stopped after James threw a punch that connected with his nose.

"F-fuddy hell," Teddy said through the blood before relaxing.

"Sorry," James apologized.

They were quiet until Teddy spoke again. "Let meh up."

Jumping off his god-brother, James held out a hand to help him up. Taking it, Teddy looked about the room. "What a mesh." He commented, his speech slurred from the blood that was pouring out his face.

With a laugh James said, "oops."

Teddy chuckled before getting serous. "Here to yell at meh, or wath that enuff?" Gingerly he touched his nose, which had stopped bleeding. He waved his wand, fixing it.

"I think you got my point," James shrugged.

"Yeah, I need to find Vic before Al finds me. That kids right hook is worse than yours." Teddy waved his wand again and the room began to clean itself.

"You're a fucking idiot Teddy."

Teddy sighed, "a baby James, a baby. I shouldn't have freaked, but I did. It's just, James, what if it's like me?"

James leaned against the counter, picking up some now bruised bananas. "I know, an ugly brute like you for a father? Poor kid."

Teddy began pacing. He was a very tall man, even taller than James, and just like his mother he was a metamorphmagus. Although he was naturally dark haired, half the time he changed his hair to a light blue. The other times a bright red. At the moment his hair was red and growing quite fast. "I'm not a werewolf, but full moon does effect me. My body aches and I get moody. Jeez, I don't want to pass that along to a kid. This child, this poor, poor child, it's shouldn't be born. It'll only suffer."

James watched, slightly amused as the hair continued to grow and not really listening to what he was saying.

"Oh Victorie. It's not her fault, she did nothing. It's all me, why couldn't she see that James? No child of mine will be successful, but her kids, they will be amazing." Teddy was ranting.

"Well, then maybe you should stop having sex with her. Wouldn't want to mix yours and her kids." James commented, smirking as Teddy's hair finally stopped growing.

"I-I guess I should." Finally realizing his hair was waist length, Teddy groaned. For Teddy, this was common. He was a very emotional person, he wore his heart on his sleeve. His metamorphmagus abilities were often connected to his emotions, so whenever he became emotional his appearance would change without him noticing.

"You should go kiss and make up." James suggested.

"I should," Teddy agreed, moving to leave.

"Wait!" James then remembered why he came over in the first place. "I need help."

"With what? Telling Elsie about magic? Have you done that yet?"

"No, that happened awhile ago."

"What?" Teddy was shocked, "it did?"

"Yeah, where have you been?"

"Here, hiding." Teddy looked a bit ashamed. "Do you still need help with Elsie?"

James paused, "yes... But that's for another day. I need help with work. Concealment and disguise."

"Oh, sure."

**XXX**

"Is this it?"

"It's the address, but..." Lily looked around. "I don't know about this."

"Let's try it. If it's horrible, we'll leave." Elsie decided.

After Lily had cried her heart out and Elsie had drank more tea than she should have, they started talking about Elsie's issues. Something lily was very keen on helping with for some odd reason. A nap, and a few owls to some of Lily's friends later, both girls stood in front of a tall house that was squished in between a book and a 24 hour drug store.

Elsie stepped forward, her foot catching the first step of the stairs. Slowly she began the trek up with Lily following close behind.

"Hard to believe this is where Monica sent her parents for therapy. It's very... Creepy."

"Well maybe Monica just really wanted her parents in her life." Elsie wondered aloud.

"I can think of better ways for a muggleborn to introduce magic to her parents." Lily muttered. "Elsie, let's not. I can take you to my aunt, she's muggleborn. Maybe she could help."

"In a minuet." Elsie wanted to understand magic, and the person here was a professional at doing such things. If she left now she maybe never have the same chance again. What if Lily's aunt cannot help her? What if she'll never find someone like the person behind the door, right here, right now? Elsie couldn't risk it, so she ignored Lily's muttering and continued on.

Now at the top of the steps, Elsie knocked on the door. Lily looked about the street, uneasy.

"Who is it?" Called someone from inside.

"Elsie, please," Lily pleaded.

"My name is Elsie and I'd like to talk to you, if you don't mind. You're a therapist, right. For wizards?"

Listening, Elsie heard footsteps on the other side of the door. Shushing Lily she listened harder. It sounded like multiple locks where being undone until finally the door creaked open. Elsie continued listening and heard Lily gasp. But at what, Elsie didn't know.

What Elsie couldn't see and what had caused Lily to freeze was an object. An object her father had told her to stay away from, an object her aunt had told her horror stories about. An object called a gun, that was pointed directly at Elsie.

AN: Hey, I told you that I would be busting out some chapters and I followed through. I just love this one, and I'm not sure why. I feel like this was one of the better written chapters, like it's just really written well. I dunno. I also wanted to ask, do I use the word quickly to much? I feel like I do...

Pretty soon we'll have some Elsie and James interactions. They haven't really have much and it's the sixth chapter. So we will have that coming up soon.

I'm also almost up to 10k words, it's really exciting for me. I don't think I've written a story this far before, or even had sooooo many people be reading it. Just the idea that someone reads this and even possibly likes it makes me want to sit down and keep writing.

Anyway thats enough from me ~thebluenotebook


	7. Chapter 7

Throughout her life, Elsie had often felt like a child. So many things happened around her and she could rarely make since of some of it. Although she always fought off these feelings with tooth and nail, sometimes she simply couldn't help them. This was one of those times.

Beside her Lily was as still as a statue, and she didn't know why. Obviously it was because of whomever or whatever had opened the door, but other than that she was lost.

"Wudda want?" Snarled a voice.

"Help," Elsie said timidly.

"Help? Don't think I'll fall for that load of crap." The voice snarled again. "You're not gonna get me."

"Get you? Why would we do that?" Elsie was surprised that she was able to get her words out. She may not know why, but she was terrified. She suspected that her ignorance was the only thing that kept her mouth going.

"You're the killers, the muggle killers. Don't play stupid with me."

Muggle killers? "I'm a muggle," Elsie declared.

"And her?"

"This is Lily-" Elsie began to explain.

"She can talk for herself, can't she?" The voice interrupted.

Lily didn't respond, so Elsie elbowed her, causing her to jump. "A-a gun," she finally squeaked out.

A gun? Elsie felt her breath catch. She now had the name to the object she was fearing, and felt even more terrified. But she kept her head, she was here for a reason.

That was when the voice gave a deep laugh. It echoed through the empty street. "You're no murders. Get off my porch, leave me alone." As the door began to creak shut Elsie felt her fear fade.

"Wait, please. I need your help," Elsie called urgently. She couldn't just leave, not until she got what she wanted, what she needed.

"Elsie," Lily hissed tugging on the back of Elsie's shirt.

"Go away," the voice demanded.

"Please, I'll pay you."

This caused the person to pause. "How much?"

Quickly reaching into her pocket, Elsie grabbed all of the wadded up bills she had. Smoothing them out, she handed them to the person in front of her.

"10 American dollars and 5 pounds?" The voice was becoming irritated. "Are you crazy? Is that what you need help with? What use do I have for American money?"

"How about wizarding money?" Questioned Elsie, feeling desperate.

"Depends, how much?"

"Lily," the blind girl turned to her younger companion.

"Are you insane? Why are you so desperate for this?" Lily whispered.

"Please Lily," Elsie tried to express her emotions through her words. She needed this.

"Fine," Lily huffed, handing over some coins which Elsie then passed to he person in the doorway.

After a few moments of silence the person finally spoked up. "I'm Hellen. Take off your shoes when you come in." And with that said, she turned around and walked into the house.

**XXX**

By the time James got home from Teddy's, it was nearly four. After he had agreed to help James, Teddy had given him a short list of spells to practice saying that he'd come around tomorrow to help.

For the first time in a long time James felt like something was actually going right. He was finally going to get somewhere in his job. He couldn't wait to tell Elsie, because this time he didn't have to hold back, he could tell her everything. That was perhaps one of the good things about her knowing about magic, he didn't have to lie to her anymore.

"Elsie!" He called out. He frowned when he didn't get a response. Was she still mad? Walking towards her bedroom door he called out again, "Elsie? Are you still mad? We should talk about this."

He knocked on the door, then put his ear against it. Still no response. Maybe she wanted to be left alone? James couldn't imagine why, he had been giving her space and it was very unlike her to simply ignore him.

James opened the door, peaking in. The room was in its usual neat mess, but no Elsie. Closing the door, James began to worry. It's not like anyone could hide in this itty-bitty place they called a home. He looked towards the bathroom, seeing the door wide open and no one inside. Knowing she wasn't in the flat but not wanting to accept it, James continued to look. He went to his room, poking his head in to see the usual mess. He wasn't surprised when she wasn't there.

In a gloomy matter, James sunk down on the couch in the living room. It wasn't like he could control her, she was her own person and had the right to do as she pleased. James was just concerned because the world was unsafe. There were criminals, ones muggles knew about. And then there were the wizard criminals, the ones from his world. At the moment there was a particular one that was loose. Someone was murdering muggles, muggles that had been married to wizards.

It was something that the other Aurors were looking into right now, something that wasn't being paid much mind in James's opinion. He believed it was a serial killer, after certain muggles. And this worried James, because he had Elsie. Elsie was a muggle, and she was in the wizarding world. He feared she would become a target, that was the reason that he had told her to stay out of public. If anything happened to her it would be his fault, she was his roommate and his responsibility. Even though she wasn't here at the moment he could still breath easy because he had given her a protection wand. If anything happened she had that. That was the only reason James wasn't bursting out the door to go find her.

That was when something across the room caught his attention, something sitting on the table. Something that made him leap up from his seat. A long skinny box.

Rushing over to it, James grabbed it. Maybe it was just the box, maybe she had taken the wand with her. Maybe he was over reacting. Sliding the lid off the box, James starred down at the wand inside.

"Shit," he cursed before apparating away.

**XXX**

"Begin," Hellen waved her hand in Elsie's face.

"Erm, I don't know how to start," Elsie fumbled.

Hellen rolled her eyes, "Jesus, you do need help."

They sat in a small room that was just left of the front door. Hellen sat in a tall chair across from Elsie and Lily, who sat together on a couch. Lily was as close to Elsie as possible, still unsure about Hellen even though she had put the gun away. She eyed the older woman carefully.

Hellen had long crazily curled hair that was pulled up on top of her head. Lily had originally thought that her personality matched her hair, but that inference as proven wrong the longer Lily observed her. Hellen was more accurately described as a sarcastic know-it-all that thought way too highly of her self and Lily didn't like it at all.

"So a muggle that knows she's a muggle. Start with that," Hellen stated.

"Well, my roommate is the wizard and I just want an outside opinion." Elsie said a bit awkwardly.

"An outside opinion?" Hellen asked.

"Yes."

"On what exactly?"

"Magic."

Hellen sighed, " magic is a foolish talent that you are born with, some have it, some don't. Nothing more."

"Excuse me," for the first time since being here Lily finally had enough nerve to speak up. She was getting fed up with this woman.

"Excuse you, you are interrupting my session. If it continues I will ask you to leave." Hellen said in a dry voice.

"Lily," Elsie pleaded.

The young girl pressed her lips together, giving Hellen a glare.

"Are you a wizard?" Elsie then asked the older woman.

"Witch," Hellen corrected. "And no, my late husband was."

Elsie couldn't believe her luck, this was exactly what she was looking for. "Is magic good?"

"Weren't you listening? It's a talent, something you're born with. Good or bad, doesn't matter."

Even though this was what she wanted, Elsie was beginning to regret talking to this woman, she wasn't very kind. "My roommate, I can't help but be mad at him. What should I do? Should I even feel this way?"

"Maybe you should be taking to him instead of me."

At this point Lily has had enough. She stood up, glaring down at older woman before her. "I thought you were a therapist."

"I am," Hellen said simply.

"You don't seem to be very good at it."

"Never said I was."

**XXX**

"This isn't enough."

"Yes it is, trust me."

Maude glared at her brother. "A couple deaths isn't enough to catch the eye of the ministry." She declared.

"Azkaban," Eugene reminded her.

"We should let one get away," Maude mused to herself.

"Did you not just hear me?"

Maude gave her brother an annoyed look. "I'm taking polyjuice potion for a reason." She said sharply.

Eugene shook his head.

Dropping the subject for now Maude sighed. "Hurry and plan our next murder brother. Doing nothing is tedious." She said in a board tone.

**XXX**

"I'm sorry for dragging you to that place," Elsie sighed. "And risking your life."

"I forgive you," Lily smiled. "It _was_ an adventure."

The two girls sat in a small coffee shops on the outskirts of Diagon Alley. After they (Lily) had stomped out of Hellen's, Lily had decided that they needed a drink. So after a problematic taxi ride (a blind girl and a girl who had never been in a taxi weren't the best at giving directions or dealing with money) they arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. And after a few words with a lady named Hanna Longbottom, the girls were in the magical side of town.

At the moment it seemed as if Elsie was more concerned with playing with her cup than she was with drinking what was inside it. She was mindlessly balancing the cup on one side with one finger in a way that made Lily slightly nervous for the liquid inside. Placing her own hand on top of the cup and Elsie's hand she said, "I get the feeling that maybe something's bothering you."

Elsie bit her lip, setting the cup down. "A little."

"Tell me about it."

Elsie put her head in her hands, "it's just magic Lily." She said through her fingers. "I try to find something to explain it, and I come out with nothing."

"You just need to talk to - James?" Lily had started out in a comforting tone but ended up confused.

Elsie took her head out of her hands just in time to hear her roommate come running up. "Oh good, I found you." He panted, "thank god."

"James?" Elsie asked.

That was when a stick was shoved into her hands. "You forgot the wand," James accused.

"So?" Elsie asked.

"It's dangerous out there!" James explained.

"Sit down," Lily grabbed her brother and yanked him down onto a seat at their table. "Your making a scene."

"Dangerous? How? Is it the muggle murder? Is that what you've been hiding from me?" Elsie asked becoming heated.

"How did you find out?"

"Doesn't matter," Elsie hissed.

"Maybe it does," James protested.

"You guys," Lily attempted to stop the bickering between the two.

"Enough! We need to talk about something more important than this!" Elsie declared.

"Like what?" James demanded.

The two had now become very loud, their fight catching the attention of most of the people in the shop. Lily was currently in a cross between apologizing to the nearby people and slowly scooting away, trying to look like she wasn't with the two.

"About magic, about us, about how you keep acting! This can't keep going on James."

"I agree with most of those things!" James practically yelled. "I'm not acting any different than I normally do!" This was about the time the both of them realized how loud they were. James looked around, meeting the startled and shocked faces of the other customers.

"Is everyone looking at us?" Elsie asked in a whisper.

"Yes," James murmured looking bashful.

"Maybe we should continue this conversation at home?" Elsie suggested finishing off the last of her drink and quickly standing and gathering her things.

"That would be best," James agreed standing with her. He grabbed her hand and started for the door.

"Lily," Elsie held out her hand for the younger girl to grab, which she did while hiding her face.

The three stepped out of the small shop and still linked, they apparated away leaving only a crack to echo throughout the streets.

AN: here is another chapter. I was planning on having this come out much sooner but I kinda became a bit busy and sorta forgot to write. Oops. It's here now so whatever. I honestly don't have much to say this chapter except that you should leave a review, please. Seven chapters in and I don't have very many, so please. Anyway see ya next chapter ~thebluenotebook


	8. Chapter 8

Lily took a large bite of her cereal before looking up at the two roommates. She was unable to hear them, but she knew they were still fighting and Lily just had to admit that it was pretty funny to watch. James currently was incapable of staying still, so he was all over the place. In the kitchen, over by the couch, in front of Elsie, by the coffee table, next to the bathroom. And then Elsie, who liked to point a James as if it would help improve her argument. But every time she did point, it was almost never at James. Most of the time she was pointing and talking to the nearby lamp instead of James. You had to admit, they were quite the pair.

Lily swallow her cereal and took a moment to listen in on their conversation.

"You honestly think that that's what this is about? James, I'm not afraid of you! I'm just a bit unsure about what magic is exactly." Elsie said.

"Unsure, afraid, that's practically the same thing! You should've told me this from the beginning Elsie, I wouldn't have dragged you to that party," James declared, upset.

Elsie pointed, and it was a miracle that she even managed to get James. "You did not drag me, it was the other way around as I remember it!"

James scoffed, but Elsie continued.

"Just tell me about magic, explain things to me. Then I wouldn't be so unsure."

Lily took another bite, the sounds of her chewing blocking out the next few words. It was clear that they hadn't made much progress. Lily hoped it ended well, they didn't seem to be having the kind of fight that would end in a loss of a friend, and that was good because Lily just knew they were ment to be. Even though they called each other their best friend, Lily knew for a fact that at least James a little bit more. He had said that he thought she was cute, so in Lily's book it was only a matter of time before they were together. It was an adorable thought, the two of them together. A wizard and a muggle, what a sweet little story. If Lily ever became a writer that would be the first story she wrote.

Lily leaned back in chair, having finished her cereal. She knew that she should take a shower before heading off to bed. When they had first arrived Elsie had asked if Lily would like to stay over, saying they'd had a long day and if she didn't want to go home she didn't have to. Lily had agreed because she hadn't really wanted to go home. She didn't want to look her mother in the face and tell her the horrible news. She couldn't do it, not yet.

"I didn't say that," Elsie denied.

"You just did, magic is the work of the devil. It is not!" James barked.

"It was a question, not a statement!"

"Hey," Lily interrupted. Both parties looked at her, nearly sending Lily into the giggles because of the look on Elsie's face as she pointed her head in Lily's general direction. "Is it all right if I shower?"

"Yeah," Elsie grumbled. "Towels in the closet and you can borrow a pair of pajamas. Third drawer in my room."

Lily nodded and scurried off.

**XXX**

Elsie closed her eyes, exhausted and tired of fighting. They'd been at it for hours, and she didn't even care if they were done or not, she just didn't want to fight anymore. Elsie wondered were Lily had gone off to, and she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. She had in invited Lily over and had spent the entire time ignoring her.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"About two in the morning," James yawned from right next to her.

Elsie groaned, leaning her head against James's shoulder. They both sat on the couch, having finished their "talk". At least they had gotten somewhere. After what felt like hours or bickering, James had finally agreed to explain magic to her. Of course she had gotten the gist of things when she had first found out, but she hadn't really know very much at all. James had told her about his school a place called Hogwarts, that his father was very involved in the most recent war, that he was really an Auror in training not a police officer. That his uncles run a store called Weasley Wizard wheezes and that it was a joke shop filled with magical items.

Obviously he couldn't tell her everything in one night, but now that she knew at least some of it all, she felt at ease. Magic made since, it was real. She wasn't afraid, she didn't have a reason to be.

"I should get to bed, I've got lots of stuff to do tomorrow." James said, leaning his own head against Elsie's and closing his eyes.

"Yeah, so do I," Elsie nodded ever so slightly as to not nock him off.

Neither one made any move to get up. They stayed in their place, leaning against one another.

"James?" Although she was no longer in the dark about magic, Elsie still felt a bit troubled about one thing. And she just couldn't shake it off.

"Hmm?"

"These people that are after muggles. Why would they be?" This had been bouncing around Elsie's head for a while now, and she couldn't figure out why a wizard would target a muggle. Were they just sick in the head, and wanting an easy target? Or did they want more?

"We don't know yet," James mumbled, he was beginning to fall asleep. "But I think it has to do with this new proposal they want to put in place. Muggle Mergence, they call it. The ministry wants magic to no longer be a secret, something to hide. They want all muggles to know about us."

"So, their killing because they don't like it?"

"I dunno, maybe? Maybe to make a point?" James paused, cracking an eye open to look down at Elsie. "Don't worry about them, they would get you. I promise."

**XXX**

"Eugene!" Maude screamed, her voice echoing throughout the mansion.

"What," Eugene responded sharply.

Maude plopped a newspaper into Eugene's lap. It was folded open to a small article.

"I want her."

Reading over the article quickly, Eugene grew angry. He stood up so fast hat his chair fell backwards. Clenching the newspaper Eugene seethed, "are you insane?"

"Yes."

Throwing the paper at Maude's feet, Eugene stormed off. Maude was left smiling at his retreating form. "It's perfect, don't deny it brother!" Off in another room screaming began. A horrid screaming that rattled your bones and terrified you down to your core. Maude only grinned larger. "Coming my pet," she called. She turned away from her brother and ambled off towards the screaming.

**XXX**

"This is sickening."

"Also very cliche."

Elsie opened her eyes, having heard voices. She shot up, pushing against whatever she had been laying against. Her actions earned a cry of pain from somewhere behind her, and laughter in front of her. "What the hell is going on?" She demanded.

"It's me, Lily. And Teddy and James."

"Elsie, I think you just popped all of my inner organs." The voice behind her, James she realized, wheezed.

Reaching forwards, Elsie's hand smacked into the coffee table, trying to figure out where she was. Confused she asked, "are we in the living room?"

"Yep, and you were sleeping on James. It was very cute." Elsie could practically hear the face splitting grin on the younger girl.

"Oh," Elsie said ripping away sleep from her eyes. "Why is Teddy here?" She had met the older boy only a few times before and knew that he was very busy with his work. She also wondered if he had yet to make up with Victorie.

"James has to study for his test." Teddy answered. "He has a lot to do if he hopes to become an Auror any time soon."

James groaned, before standing up and stretching. Elsie followed suit. "Lily, I'm really sorry about last night. I didn't mean for that to go all night." She apologized.

"What happened last night?" Teddy wagged his eyebrows at James only earning a punch in the arm.

Both girls ignored Teddy's comment, "I'll make it up to you." Elsie promised.

"You don't have to," Lily shook her head. "Really, just thanks for being there when I needed you."

Elsie hugged Lily, and James raised an eyebrow. "Why did you need her? What happened Lily?"

"Nothing," Lily said whipping an eye of a few stray tears.

James was about to ask again when Elsie interrupted him. "I've got to get ready for work." She said loudly.

Teddy caught on, he made eye contact with Lily before nodding, telling her that he knew. He then wrapped an arm around James, "we've got work to do also."

Lily smiled at Teddy. "I'll let myself out, there's a fireplace in the lobby down stairs."

AN: well this one is really short, but everything that needed to happen happened. So what do ya'll think about this one? Did Elsie's understanding of magic, and their make up make since? Let me know what ya guys think.

So for me school starts on Wednesday, so chapters may come a little slower. And as I've said before, I will try to get on a schedule. So maybe chapters come out around the weekend? I'm not sure yet, but that's what I'm hoping for. Anyway see ya next time ~thebluenotebook


	9. Chapter 9

James sagged on the couch completely exhausted. He held his now black and white striped arm close to his chest. After an entire day of transfiguring yourself, it was common to still have characteristics of whatever you'd transfigured yourself into, especially if you weren't very good, or at least that's what Teddy had said. That didn't stop James from being a bit concerned about having a zebra arm. He wasn't convinced that it was common and wasn't ready to forever have a striped arm.

His eye lids mimicked the sun, both sinking lower and lower with each passing moment. Unlike the sun though, James had a very loud roommate.

Elsie, who had gotten off work an hour ago, was making dinner, very loudly. Even though she was good at cooking, she wasn't perfect. She was constantly dropping things or knocking things over. With each clang of a pot, pink of a spoon, or even a splat of food, James's eye lids would fly open, mildly concerned.

"James!" Elsie called after a while.

"Wha?" James groggily responded.

"Dinners done," she replied proudly. "But I think I spilled some. Could you get it?"

"Yeah," James grunted.

Elsie threw a towel across the James, smacking him right in the face. James jumped, but other than that made no other movement. His eye lids again, slipping shut.

"James the spaghetti is getting cold!" Elsie said after she realized he hadn't gotten up.

James yawned, prying an eye open and standing up. He shuffled towards the kitchen. Elsie already sat at the crotchety old table, chewing her food silently. With only one eye open, James spotted a bit of the sauce on the floor. He placed the towel over it before grabbing his own food. Sitting down at the table, and mumbling a thank you. After that they didn't talk much, except the occasional word and the sound of them slurping their noodles. And that was okay, it wasn't odd or awkward for them. Elsie was lost in her thoughts, a lot had happened to her in the past few days and she'd hardly had the time to process it all, and James was focused on putting the food in his mouth and not on his face. It wasn't until after they had finished eating that Elsie started a conversation.

"James, is there, anything about magic that you could show me? Something that I could see?" She asked timidly. She was prepared for the answer to be no, that the magic that he could do wouldn't be the kind that she would be able to 'see', in any way.

James stood, taking both their bowls to the sink. He thought, was there anything that he could show her that didn't require eyes? "Yeah," he finally nodded.

Elsie was elated, "would you show me?"

Now that he had eaten, James felt more awake. Also showing Elsie more magic energized him. "Sure, let's go."

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now." James was excited. He realized that so far the only magic that she had known was apparation, which wasn't the most pleasant of things in the magical world.

James watched almost impatiently as Elsie put her shoes on. Of course he couldn't just show her anything. Simple spells and wand tricks just wouldn't cut it, not for her. He had to go all out.

As soon as she was ready, James grabbed her hand ready to apparated. "Wait! The food!" Elsie exclaimed.

"I got it," James waved his wand and the food began to be put away and cleaned up. And before Elsie said another word, they were gone.

**XXX**

"We need something more."

"Please please please."

"We've killed nearly 10 muggles and have accomplished nothing." Maude seethed. "What do you think Ryan?"

Ryan Bryan, the famous wizarding pop star who had been missing for quite some time now, was tied up in a chair before Maude. He had clearly seen better days. His hair was matted, he had bags under neath his eyes, and was very pale. It was obvious that the entire time he had been missing he had been here.

Maude had received no response to her question so she continued talking. "Eugene is too much of a coward to do anything." Maude declared. "Don't you think so?"

"Please, let me go. Please please." Ryan begged desperately.

"Oh shush my pet," Maude patted his cheek. "It seems as if my brother's genius plan isn't working. Perhaps I can move on without him?"

"I'll pay you, how much do you want?" Ryan shivered. "A thousand galleons."

Maude ignored him, too busy thinking. "I have to, don't I? Eugene will only bring me down." She mused.

"A million!" Ryan pleaded.

"Oh my pet," Maude put a long skinny finger up to his lips, quieting him. "Stop blubbering. It does seem as if you are no longer required, shame really, I quite liked you." Maude gave a small pout.

Ryan perked up a little, "so you're letting me go?"

Maude raised her wand, "sorry pet, I can't do that. Avada Kedavra."

**XXX**

"Welcome to the famous Weasley Wizard Wheezes," James grinned, proudly pulling Elsie inside. It was loud, and packed even though it was nearing closing time. Although Elsie wasn't too fond of loud places that where full of people, she was drawn to this place. The atmosphere was bubbly and inviting. It also smelt like magic, everywhere, as if every nook and cranny had been touched by magic. The sweet, intoxicating smell filled Elsie's nose and she was in heaven. She'd grown attached to that smell, it was now amongst her favorites.

James pulled Elsie through the store, and she listened to the joyful sequels of children as they messed with the things for sale. Eventually the stopped and James called happily, "Uncle George!"

George looked away from the gag wands he was stocking on the shelfs. "James," he grinned. "Is this Elsie?" He pointed towards James's companion.

Elsie idly wondered how he knew who she was as James began introductions. "Yep, Elsie, this is my Uncle George."

"Hello," Elsie gave a small wave, hoping it was in the right direction.

"Hi," George replied.

"Anyway," James clapped his hands together. "We're here for Elsie. I want to show her some magic, without her having to actually see, if you know what I mean? So some star-pops, creepy crawlies, fizzies maybe?"

"Ah," George nodded looking about the shop. "Yes, scaly skin too. Maybe kristal-pops?" George rushed through the shop, grabbing things off the shelfs as he passed until he had an armful of things. "And I'll give her a self-writing quill, always useful."

"Thanks," James said. "But I'm kinda on a budget. Auror's in training don't really make a lot of money."

"Well the just take all of it," George shrugged.

"What," James exclaimed. "Uncle George," he began to protest. Elsie felt a bit guilty, she hadn't realized that James would have had to pay money out of his pocket to show her more about magic, and she knew that he didn't make a lot of money. Well neither of them did, they hardly scraped by.

"James," George said. "It's for a good cause." Unbeknownst to Elsie, George winked at his nephew causing the younger boy to blush slightly. When the older man began elbowing James and making kissing noises James knew that it was time to go.

"Thanks," James mumbled taking their products and pulling Elsie away from his uncle. Even though Elsie didn't know why James had decided to rush her out she couldn't help but to smile as she heard George's guffaws.

"I like him," Elsie commented when they had reached the street. "He was nice."

"Yeah, that's one word to describe him," James grumbled still feeling a bit embarrassed. "Come on, I have the perfect place that we can go to eat these."

"Eat? Is that what we got, food?" Elsie asked.

"Well, it's more like candy." James said, still pulling Elsie along.

They walked down Diagon Alley for a while. Every once and a while someone would call out a hello, and James would mumble back a greeting. It caused Elsie to wonder who he was exactly in the wizarding world.

"James? How come everyone seems to know you?" She finally asked.

"Huh?" James was caught of guard by this question. "I dunno, my dad's kind of famous, so I guess by default everyone just knows who I am."

Elsie frowned, if he was so well known here why did he go in to her world? Why did he want to leave behind a place where he was so well known to a place where only she knew who he was? He wasn't the kind of person to shy away from attention, he loved it. So why?

Elsie had been about to ask him why he would go into the muggle world when he amounted that they where there.

"Welcome to Hidey Hole."

"Hidey Hole?"

"Yeah, it's the best place here." James smiled.

"Tell me about it," Elsie asked intrigued.

James faltered for a moment. He had forgotten that she was blind, that she wouldn't be able to see the beauty of this place. "Um, well it's hidden. It used to be a store but it collapsed a long time ago, Teddy says that it was probably during the war. That who ever owned it died and it was just left here." James looked about, trying to explain the place. "Erm, there's a lot of vines, and weeds."

"Why do you like it so much?" Elsie said, trying to help him explain it.

"Well..." James hadn't really thought about that. "Well, it's... Peaceful. Most of the rubble was cleared out and the vines hide you from people walking past. It was just somewhere we always went when we came here. Al, Lily, Teddy, and I. We always ran off to this place, we never told anyone about it. It was ours."

"Thanks for showing it to me," Elsie said.

James nodded, looking about the place remembering his childhood. "Come on," he finally said walking forward.

He helped Elsie through the vines and over pieces of stone that jetted out from the ground. He lead her to the center the the secluded place where a rusty bench had been dragged to. He sat down, facing Elsie as she carefully settled down. He couldn't help but to admire how much she seemed to fit in to this place. They both had so much beauty, and were both so unknown to the world. With a goofy smile he looked through the pile of goodies they had received. Grabbing a small package he opened it.

"These are called star-pops," he said. "Open."

Elsie opened her mouth and James popped in the round ball of candy. Elsie closed her eyes and James could hear the small pops the candy made in her mouth. She giggled, and James grinned wider.

"That was like stars," Elsie said after the candy had dissolved in her mouth.

"That's why it's called star-pops, the pops remind you of stars." James stated.

"Ready for another?"

Elsie nodded, opening her mouth again. James opened a different package and popped in another candy. She again closed her eyes, but frowned when nothing happened. James laughed, grabbing her hand and putting it against her arm. She gasped, her eyes widening.

"My arms all scaly!" She exclaimed. "James!"

James couldn't help but to laugh at her expression. "It's ok, it's only temporary."

Elsie rubbed her hand up and down her arm, feeling the scales. "Oh my gosh," she breathed. "That's amazing. Does it look like scales?"

"Yeah, you look like a crocodile."

He laughed along with her. He realized that he was happy that she knew about magic, in fact he wished he'd told her sooner. She looked so at home amongst magic and he loved that. Maybe Lily was right, maybe he did like her. James brushed away that thought and opened another package. "Are you ready for next one?"

**XXX**

Lily Potter was wandering through Flourish and Blotts looking through the books when an elderly lady stumbled into her. Twirling around Lily spotted the old woman laying on the ground, papers flying about.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" Lily asked reaching forward to help the poor woman.

"Yes, I'm fine." The lady declared in a sharp voice.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"Oh yes," the lady nodded, fixing her dress. "Say, are you Lily Potter?"

"Erm, yes." Lily mumbled.

"Oh my dear, then you must know what happened." The lady picked her bag up from the ground and began digging through it. Lily frowned, watching her as she searched feverishly. Finally the woman pulled out a crumpled newspaper and handed it to Lily. "I hate to hear couples fighting, I just have to know if everything worked out!"

Lily looked at the paper. There was an article on her brother and Elsie. Reading it quickly she learned that someone had reported their loud fight in that coffee shop the other day and it had been published.

"Oh," Lily said. "Yes, they made up. It was just a little squabble."

"Oh that's good." The woman placed a hand over her heart. "I hate to see young love separated."

Lily couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, if only they'd realize that's what they have."

"My dear, you have to tell me everything. I'm such a sucker for a good love story." The lady grinned a wide smile and Lily returned it.

AN: so it been a while, a week. I'm sorry, I just got really busy with school and I just didn't really feel like updating or even writing. I think I will try to update every sunday, I think I can do that. Anyway I was think that maybe this will end at 12 chapters. I'm not quite sure yet, but I think that's what it's going to be, give or take a couple chapters. This story was never meant to be really long and it is my first one, I think that'll be good. I do plan on doing more story's, like an Albus one, and Lily too. I will tell y'all about it when this story does end, we've got a little while to go. Love ~thebluenotebook


	10. Chapter 10

"Did you even comb your hair today?"

Elsie held back a groan and an eye roll, the latter tending to freak her mother out. "Yes, I did."

"You didn't do a very good job dear. It looks as of you've just crawled out of bed. And it's not just your hair, did you sleep in that dress last night? The wrinkles..." Elsie's mother chided.

"It's a fashion statement," Elsie said flatly. Elsie's mother, Miranda, had decided that she hadn't seen much of her daughter lately as she'd like to. Only 20 minuets ago had she called Elsie to inform her that they were going out for lunch.

"It's not a fashion statement, it's improper." The older woman corrected.

"Well, blindness goes hand in hand with improper. I can't even see my fashion statement." Elsie said nonchalantly.

Miranda quieted, stunned. Elsie felt the mood drop and she regretted her words. Her mother was sensitive to Elsie's blindness. The woman had never gotten used to the idea that her precious baby couldn't see. It was just her motherly instinct.

"Don't say things like that," Miranda sniffed. Elsie was sure that she was fighting off tears.

With a sigh Elsie said, "sorry mom."

"Don't apologize," Miranda shook her head, whipping her damp eyes. She took a moment to compose herself. After what seemed like a century of awkward silence she spoke again. "So, what have you been up to sweetheart?"

"Well James..." Elsie stopped. She'd been up to magic, and that wasn't something she could talk to her mother about. James had told her that technically even she shouldn't know about magic, she was a muggle with no link into the magical world. If the ministry found out that she knew anything they'd both be in trouble. Friendship or even roommates wasn't a strong enough link to justify her knowledge, even with a possibility of Muggle Mergence coming soon.

"James what?" Miranda pushed. "Anything happen between you two?"

"What? No." Elsie shook her head. Secretly she wished that something had happened, but that was an idea for another time.

"Well, then what?"

"We... Just hung out. Nothing really interesting."

"Poo," her mother commented with a pout. This time Elsie couldn't help but to roll her eyes. The joys of having a mother.

XXX

Dear James,

Are you coming to Al's game today? It's an important one, we have to support him! He's making history James, it's amazing! Please come, if not for him, for quidditch. You can even bring Elsie if you want, she'll love the excitement.

Love Lily

James shook his head and crumpled up the letter before throwing it in the trash. He had better things to do than watch a quidditch match. He had to practice. His dad had finally agreed to let him take the test again, and he only had a week left to prepare.

James looked into the bathroom mirror. He found it easier to transfigure himself when he was able to see what he was doing. He stared himself down, all he had to do was focus. He'd preformed this one spell thousands of times now, all he had to do was focus.

He took a deep breath to clear his mind, but it didn't seem to work. He kept thinking about the match. About Al and how happy he was right now. Albus was a reserve player for Puddlemere, he wouldn't even be playing right now if the starting player wasn't a drunk.

James took another deep breath. His mind jumped to his parents faces when Al had told them that he'd jumped up from reserve. Their proud looks were something James just couldn't erase from his memory.

Another deep breath. Al was a 2nd generation quidditch player, following in the footsteps of their mother. She loved giving him tips too. Every time they were together they were always taking about quidditch, always.

James took another breath. Albus was making history. He was one of the youngest professional quidditch players out there. And he'd even been called up from the reserve team without a tryout. If he continues down this path he'll for sure be down in the history books.

Another breath and it seemed as if James had no control over his own mind. He kept remembering things he didn't want to remember. He recalled what his father has said a few days ago. About his finding another career, to stop trying to be an Auror.

James suddenly felt dizzy and this knocked him out of his thoughts. Staring at himself in the mirror he noticed his red rimmed eyes and that his chest was moving rapidly. It dawned on his that he was hyperventilating. His eyes widened as he moved backwards. What should he do? How do you calm your self down? James's back slammed into the wall with so much force that the air was knocked from his lungs. Gasping, he sunk to the ground. He sat there slowly regaining his breath for a long time. Even after he began to breath normally he didn't move. Even after he no longer felt dizzy he didn't move. He just sat there and cried. What else could he do?

XXX

Elsie stood at the bus stop alone. She proud. She stood a bit taller, her head a bit higher than normal. She had just won a long battle against her mother and couldn't help but to smile. After months of arguing and protesting Elsie had finally won the right to take herself home. Instead of her mother insisting and pushing Elsie into her car to drive her home, Elsie had convinced the older woman to let her ride the bus home, alone. She was proud of herself, but more importantly, she was proud of her mother. The woman had let her take public transportation. Maybe she was getting closer on the idea that Elsie wasn't a helpless little girl, that she could take care of herself.

Elsie heard the bus pull up and she moved to get on. Riding the bus wasn't a new thing for Elsie, the bus was how she got around town. It was much cheaper than a taxi, which was the main reason Elsie took the bus. She needed to save money, she didn't make a whole lot. Settling into a seat near the front, Elsie heard a high pitched sound coming from her bag. She gave an exasperated sigh and began digging through the large bag she carried around. After discovering that her lotion has spilled everywhere, Elsie finally found the source of the noise. Clicking a button she held the phone up to her ear.

"Mom, really? I'm fine." She said harshly into the phone.

"Um, sorry but this isn't your mom..."

Elsie nearly slapped herself. Her mother may be the only person that really calls her on her cell phone, but she wasn't the only person to have her number.

"Oh, sorry. Who is this?" Elsie fumbled over her words slightly.

"It's Hellen, I just called to see how you are."

Elsie sat up straighter. Why would Hellen even call? How did she even get her number? "Erm, I'm fine."

"Oh that's great!" Great? What the hell? "Listen, I want you to come by. I think we should talk again. I really want to go over some more things."

"Um, I'm fine. I've figured everything out." Elsie said, she was trying to decline the offer nicely.

"Oh that's an even better reason for you to come by! You won't even have to pay, I promise."

"Oh no I-"

"I insist, are you busy now? Come now. I'll see you here." And with that she hung up.

Elsie was confused. Was that even the same Hellen that she'd meet before? That Hellen seemed much more cheerful. Less, harsh. It peaked her interest, she wanted to go. She wanted to she if there was another side of this Hellen. Elsie knew she may regret this later, but she just had to go. She was too curious of a person.

"Call home," Elsie said into her phone. She had a home phone, it was something her mother had had when she'd been a kid and something she'd wanted Elsie to have for some odd reason. She hoped James would have enough sense to pick it up. It rang and rang and rang until finally it went to the machine. Elsie rolled her eyes, cursing James. She knew he was home, so she started talking knowing that he would be able to hear her through the machine. "James, I'm going to be late. I'm going to see Hellen, and I dunno, but she sounded a bit weird. I just wanted to tell you just incase. I'll see you later."

Hanging up, Elsie then leaned forward hoping someone was sitting close to her. "Hey, I need to ask you a question about the stops."

XXX

James sit sat on the bathroom floor. Off in another room he heard the phone ring. It was Elsie's so he paid it no mind, that was, until he heard her voice.

He let her voice wash over him, and he felt relaxed. Her voice soothed him. He hadn't realized how much he liked her voice, how nice it was. It reminded him of how water rippled, it started off small, but it grew larger, more confident, until it finally faded off.

He wished she was here, and was disappointed when she said that she wouldn't be back for a while. He needed someone to talk to and he only wanted to talk her. Closing his eyes, James began to doze. Things will be better after a nap.

AN: I almost didn't get this out in time, and it is a bit late. But hey, it's still Sunday. I've been so busy this week, and I got sick and then I didn't feel like writing. Phew!

Everything's about to happen, and that's all I'll say. Anyway please please please review! I really want some. Even if you only say one word I'm fine with that. Let me know what you think, predictions, questions? Anything. Until next week ~ thebluenotebook


	11. Chapter 11

James sat at the kitchen table, mindlessly munching on a piece of toast. He was in a bit of a daze, not exactly aware of what he was doing. In fact, he didn't even remember making the toast. He did remember feeling hungry, and thinking that he should get up and find something to eat.

He needed to clear his head. He kept going back to what had just happened, had he had a panic attack? Should he be concerned? No- wait, he needed to not think about that for a while. His eyes darted around the room and he noticed how very bland everything was. No pictures on the walls, no colorful little throw pillows, no girly dollies. He recalled that nearly every place that he'd been to that had belonged to a girl had so much color and dollies and pictures on the walls. It must not matter to Elsie what the room looked like, she wouldn't even know if it had dollies. Or would she? James pondered on wether on not he should get dollies for their apartment when something caught his eye.

It was a picture in the newspaper that had come this morning. James grabbed it, realizing that he had not looked at it jet. The main photo, the one that had caught James's eye. It was a man, he was pale with sunken eyes, he looked almost ill. The man was being held back by three other wizards, but that didn't stop him from thrashing about and trying to rush forward. The camera had not been able to capture whatever it was that he was yelling, but it had been able to capture the desperate look in his eye. He looked nearly insane, long hair whipping around, wild eyes darting around. James tore his eyes away from the photo so he could read the article below it.

Eugene Rosier, son of the infamous death eater Evan Rosier, ran through the ministry early this morning yelling that 'they have to stop her, she won't listen to me. I can't go to Azkaban, she'll drag me back to Azkaban.' It can be confirmed that Mr. Rosier has indeed spent over 10 years in Azkaban for assisting in attempting to restart he-who-must-not-be-named blood purity resume. Since Aurors had restrained him, Mr. Rosier has been repeating his earlier phase over and over. Aurors are trying to find any family members that could possibly give an insight on why is wrong with Mr. Rosier but his sister, Maude Rosier, who is also his accomplice in his earlier crime has not been able to be located.

The article continued, but James stopped reading. He suddenly felt uneasy. He had already been paranoid with the murders, but adding the fact that two blood purists, both who had been known for killing at least once before, had been out of Azkaban and that one was still out there while Elsie was didn't do anything to cure his paranoia. Abandoning his toast, James got up from the table and walked over to the phone. He wanted to hear what Elsie had said earlier, just to be sure. It was a really old, phone, older than he was. At one time it had been white, but after all these years it had faded to a yellowish brown color. James looked at it nervously. He was familiar with some muggle things, but this was far out of his understanding.

Cautiously he pushed a button. Nothing. Clamping his teeth together, he pushed another.

"Delete all messages?" It responded in a robotic voice.

"No!" James yelled, pushing another button and hoping it was the correct one.

"Replay all messages?"

"Yes!" James told it.

"Message one, from June 14th 3:45." James frowned. "Elsie, it's your mother. Call me back when you get-" James pressed another button and the message skipped. "Message two, from June 25 12:01. Elsie-" James pushed the button rapidly a few more times before pausing again. "Message seven, from August 4th 2:15. James, I'm going to be late."

James pumped his fist in the air, happy that he'd managed to figure out the phone machine.

"I'm going to see Hellen, and I dunno, but she sounded a bit weird. I just wanted to tell you just incase. I'll see you later."

James ran his hand through his hair nervously, his previous excitement now gone. Who was this Hellen?

**XXX**

Elsie walked up the porch stairs feeling uneasy. What was she doing here? This woman had treated her with nothing but disrespect, why was she back here? She was no longer unsure about magic, she understood it, she liked it. The answers escaped her. She continued up the steps, tripping slightly at the top when she misjudged the amount of steps left. Steadying herself, she knocked on the door. Immediately the door swung open, like Hellen had been waiting for her right behind the door the entire time.

"Hello," Hellen greeted her a bit too enthusiastically.

"Hi," Elsie responded.

"Come in, come in," Hellen grabbed her arm and yanked her into the house. "Come, sit. Want anything?"

Elsie couldn't help put stiffen once she had entered the building. She was good at knowing her surroundings (just a one of the perks of being blind), and something didn't feel right about this place. Something was wrong. "Erm, no, I'm fine." Elsie couldn't place what is was, what was wrong?

"Oh," Hellen said. Elsie sat down in the same spot she had last time, the couch across from Hellen. She sat on the edge if her seat though, ready to jump up.

"So you wanted to ask me about James?" Elsie prodded.

"Oh, right. Yes. How is that?" Hellen seemed a bit distracted, like she was more focused on something else than her.

"Good actually."

"Wonderful." Hellen leaned forward, a bit more attentive. "You seen on edge dear, why?"

Elsie pressed her lips together tightly, she now knew what wrong with this room. Why it felt a bit off. It had taken her a while to put her finger on it, but now she knew. "Well," she mumbled the word softly.

"Speak up!" Hellen demanded, she was beginning to act like her normal self. "It's rude and indecent, speak clearly."

Elsie sat up a bit straighter, "well it's also rude and indecent to have another person in the room without introducing them." Elsie's insides were on fire, had she really said that? Was she really being sassy now of all times? She was acting much bolder than she felt, she actually felt scared, terrified really.

Hellen leaned back, quiet. A disappointed sigh came from the corner of the room. "You really are a fool Hellen, even I knew that this wouldn't work. Sneaking up on someone?"

"Then why did you agree to it?" Hellen hissed back to the voice.

"I needed a reason."

"A reason for what?" Hellen's voice lost it's ferocity, suddenly uneasy.

"A reason for this."

Elsie was unsure what exactly happened next, but she heard a thump and inhaled a large portion of magic. Who ever was in the corner had used magic to make Hellen fall to the ground. Although Elsie adored the smell of magic, it's sent almost caused her to gag when it mixed with the fear that was welling up in her belly.

"She was bitch, wasn't she?" The voice asked Elsie. She heard the person walk forward and sit in the seat Hellen had unwillingly vacated. "Not too bright either, people can sense their surroundings, especially someone who doesn't use their eyes. They tend to have other heightened senses. You wouldn't not notice someone standing in the room."

"Who are you?" Elsie asked, trying hard to keep her voice from shaking.

"Ooh, and she skipped right over the part were I killed the therapist. Right to the point." The voice shrugged back into the chair, relaxing. "My name is Maude."

"And why are you so desperate to talk to me?" Elsie's voice shook ever so slightly at the end of her sentence. "So much that you killed a therapist to do so."

"I wouldn't say desperate, a desire maybe." Maude sat up. "And well in short, you will gain some good publicity."

Publicity? For what?

"Oh, so much publicity. Finally my point will be made. The little things I've been doing just aren't enough." Maude stood up and began walking around. The click of her shoes let Elsie know exactly where she was. "Too bad Eugene couldn't be by my side. He had always been much better planner, always with a path and even a back up route. Pity, really. He wanted this just as bad as I did."

Elsie slowly slid her hand into her bag beside her, she had a feeling about exactly how this woman was going to get her publicity. And she didn't like where this was going. "Did you kill him like you killed her?" Elsie asked, hoping it will distract her from what she was doing.

"No, you don't kill family. That's a rule you must always keep, no matter what." Maude mused. "We just didn't see eye to eye, so we separated. He wasn't too happy about it either."

Elsie finally found what she was looking for. A long, skinny piece of wood. She felt a buzz shoot through her when her fingers wrapped around it. Like it had its own energy. She began to scour her mind to attempt to remember what James had said about the wand he had given her.

"But onto more pressing matters, have you guessed what I'm here to do?" Maude walked closer to Elsie, standing behind her as she spoke.

"You want attention, and to get it you've decided to kill me." Elsie stated.

"Yes."

"You're the one who killed the other muggles, aren't you?" Elsie asked. Five spells, she remembered, she had five attempts to save her life.

"I am, have you guessed why?"

"Why are you playing this game with me?" Elsie asked, she needed to act now, but needed an opportunity.

"Because for a muggle, you're quite smart. It took you only a few moments to know that I was in the room. And even though I believe it wasn't a very difficult thing to know, I still admire your cleverness. Hellen planned to have me jump you, at the time when you were most vulnerable, how lame. But you saw right threw that, didn't you? So we're having a conversation, muggles do do that right?" Maude said, she continued walking around Elsie until she was standing in front of her.

"I'd rather just get it over with," Elsie stated.

"Hhm, how odd most would have begged me not to kill them. You're a strange one." Maude sighed, "but fine, if that's what you want."

Elsie knew she was moving, she was going to kill her, she had to do act now. Quickly she ripped the wand out of her bag and gave it a flick in Maude's general direction. She smelt a fresh wave of magic and heard a grunt. The room fell silent. Elsie stood frozen, trying to listen for movement. Did she succeed?

"You little brat!" Screeched a voice. Elsie shrunk into herself, it didn't work. "What is that? A child's toy? You've stunned my arm, it's all numb!" Elsie felt the wand being ripped from her grasp along with her bag.

She had hoped that it would have been more useful than stunning her arm. She hoped that it would have stunned her entire body, but that obviously hadn't worked. Now all she had was a very mad killer. She took a deep, shaky breath. She had to get out of this, somehow.

**XXX**

James was frantically searching the house. He was carelessly throwing things over his shoulder after a simple glance at them. He was looking for something in particular, something that would help him sooth his nerves.

After the house was a complete mess, James finally found exactly what he had been searching for. A box that had once belonged to a wand, a wand he had given Elsie. Quickly opening the box, he tore through the wrapping paper to find a small black ball. The wand was a training wand, it was only good for a few spells and meant to train young witches and wizards about having a wand. As it was for kids, it had a tracking device. So if the wand was used, the parent could know what spell, where it was, and when.

James carefully placed the black ball one the table so he could look at it closely. He settled into a chair. If nothing popped up on the ball then he wouldn't have anything to worry about, the wand wasn't being used and Elsie wasn't in danger. After staring at it for nearly ten minuets James took a deep breath and leaned back on his chair. Was he over reacting? He had to be, Elsie couldn't be in danger, she was just a normal girl. She couldn't have drawn attention to herself, not to a killer.

James picked up the ball and placed it back in the box.

**XXX**

Elsie was shaking. From fear or the cold, she didn't know. Earlier, Maude had decided that this would be a slow, tedious, painful process for Elsie. It was her punishment for 'acting up'. So she was sitting on the couch while her captivator was busy brewing a potion, or a least that was what she said. The potion was for Elsie, and that was all she knew. She didn't know anything else, she just knew that it wouldn't be a good potion. And because she was brewing a potion, Maude had opened every window and door because apparently it got very hot when using a cauldron.

Maude was very focused on her potion making at the moment, so focused that Elsie believed that she may be able to simply get up and walk out the front door with out her noticing, but many things held her rooted to the couch. One, if she got caught Maude would be even madder at her and that idea alone was enough to keep her from moving ever again. Two, she didn't even know where the door was. If she even did get enough courage to get off the couch, she wouldn't even know where to go. Most likely she would end up getting caught, which lead back to reason number one. Three, if she did manage to get out the door, where would she go? She didn't know the bus schedule on this side if town, how would she get home? In short, she had been spending all her time thinking of reasons why it would be bad to act.

Elsie closed her eyes, what was she going to do?

It was then that she sensed something to her left. A someone, possibly. They clearly didn't want to be seen, as they scurried behind the couch. On their way they knocked something over. What ever the object was made a huge bang when it collided with the ground. Both Elsie and Maude jumped.

"What are you doing?" Maude barked, looking up from her potion.

"Nothing," Elsie shook her head.

Maude eyed her for a moment before returning to her potion. A few moments after Maude returned her attention to the brew, the thing behind the couch spoke.

"Phst! Elsie!" It whispered.

"What?" Elsie whispered back. "Who-"

"The best guy in the whole wide world." Elsie could hear a smirk in the sentence, and couldn't help but roll her eyes even in this trying time.

"James!" She scolded. "Just do something, please. Like now."

"On it," James said. "Already called the Aurors, they should be here any minuet."

"Your an Auror, do something!"

"Not a very good Auror." Maude interrupted. She must have heard their conversation and realized what was going on. "I was going to brew a potion for you Elsie, but it seems as if I'm running out if time. So, we'll do this quickly. Stay out if the way Potter!"

"No!" James interjected. He leaped over the couch to come face to face with Maude. "You won't touch her."

"Let's be quick about this," and the battle began.

Elsie didn't know exactly what was happening. She could hear the grunts, and flicks of wands, followed by the smell of magic floating through the room. Other than that, she didn't have a clue. All she could do was hope that James was the better dueler.

And it was a good thing that James was. He knew that he was good at disarming others, but he didn't know that he could hold his own against the daughter of one of the first death eaters. All this time he had been feeling down on him self for being unable to pass his Aurors entry exam, when he should have been feeling good about how excellent he was at dueling. Each spell that he blocked made him stronger, each spell that got through to her made him smarter. And then suddenly he was holding her wand and she sat on the floor staring at him.

"You're going to pay for this," she threatened.

That was when the Aurors arrived. They apparated outside and came in with wands out, ready. James was happy that he had managed to get the situation under control before they got there. It was definitely a much needed ego booster.

"Is it over?" Elsie whispered.

"Yeah," James breathed. "It's over."

**XXX**

It wasn't until very late that the two got home. Hours of questions, and statements, and paperwork, and Aurors had worn the two of them down. They where exhausted, and had every right to be. Near death experiences and life saving was very tiring business.

James apparated them straight into their apartment, a for a moment they both just stood there, still in a bit of a daze.

"Elsie?" James said after a while. "Are you ok? I didn't get to ask."

"Yeah, I think so." She nodded.

James turned to look at her, through the sweat and dirt she was still just as stunning as ever. He couldn't help but to place his hands on either side of her face so he could admire her better. "Good, I don't know what is do without you."

Elsie could feel his breath against her face and had this sudden urge. This urge to just lean forwards a bit more. Just a teensy bit. So she did. And before she knew it, she was kissing him. And he was kissing her. And she loved it, she didn't want to stop. So she decided she wouldn't.

They kept kissing, and kissing. His hands all over her and hers all over him. They were losing articles of clothing left and right and Elsie couldn't bring herself to stop. She didn't want to. She wanted this, she really did.

AN: Well I decided to put this out a day early because I finished it in Wednesday and I was super excited. I was able to hold my self off so I could try to stay on schedule and not throw everything off. So I made it to Saturday.

Wow, a lot happened this chapter huh? Originally I was going to cut this up and leave ya guys at a huge cliff hanger, but then I realized that it would be an odd place to leave off so y'all got one big chapter. This is the biggest one yet, over 3k. We're nearing the end, but it's not over yet. We still have a couple chapters to go. I think I said 12, and I think it's gonna be a few more. Maybe up to 15? I dunno yet.

Anyway, holla out to my one review I got last week. Thanks for commenting. And yeah, she is a bit creepy. And poor James. Put I can't wait for you to see how it all ends. Um, I think that's all I got. So see ya next week ~thebluenotebook


	12. Chapter 12

James Potter woke up to a face full of hair. He quickly shot back, spitting out strands of hair from his mouth. Sitting up, he tried to gain his bearings. He was on the floor, underneath a blanket, butt naked. Rubbing an eye he glanced over at the owner of the hair that had been in his mouth, and when he realized who it was he froze. The night before came flooding back, the crazy woman, Elsie nearly dying, sex. Oh god.

He looked down at his hands. Should he regret it? Sleeping with her? He couldn't bring himself to, she was beautiful, and he did like her. James put his head in his hands. What if she didn't like him? Maybe she had only done this because of some heroic thing. Maybe she was only slept with him because he had saved her life last night. What if this was a one night thing? Dear god he hoped not.

James sighed, then figured that he should get up. They both needed to go into the ministry today for more questioning. James removed the blanket, and quickly got up from the floor. They had done it on the living room floor, how classy. Rushing into his room James grabbed some fresh clothes and a towel for a shower. He then began for the bathroom, being quiet so he wouldn't wake Elsie.

When he was halfway to the bathroom a voice startled him. "James?" The groggy voice called.

"Yeah," James responded nervously, putting the towel over his parts. Then feeling stupid, couldn't even see his parts. Not that it mattered, she had already witnessed his parts.

"I was just making sure," elsie responded. She was still on the floor, cuddled up with the blanket James had abandoned.

"Er, ok." James muttered. "Um, do you need anything?" Why did he just ask her that? Why did that have to fall out of his mouth?

Elsie bit her lip, deep in thought. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but closed it before shaking her head no.

"Ok," James said awkwardly. "I'm going to take a shower, we still need to go to the ministry."

"Ok," Elsie responded.

James then quickly disappeared into the bathroom. He could tell, today was going to be the longest day of his life.

**XXX**

Elsie sat in a cold hard chair, waiting for yet another series of questions by yet another Auror. She didn't have a clue where James was, he had been acting strange all morning. Which was most likely her fault.

Elsie couldn't help but to wonder if he didn't like her. Maybe he was only being nice to her last night, taking pity on her. She gritted her teeth together, she hated when people did that, but that had to be the explanation. He had been avoiding her, giving her only a few words when he had to talk, and awkwardly fidgeting all morning.

Oh god, what had she done? Had she just lost her best friend? He probably couldn't look at her anymore. He was probably feeling guilty for leading her on. What if he couldn't take it? What if he kicks her out of the flat?

"Elsie?" Called a stiff voice.

"Yes?" Elsie replied somewhat irritated.

"We're ready for you."

Elsie gave a huff, and stood up.

**XXX**

It was nearing two o'clock, James knew that much. He had been checking the clock nearly every minute. He was ready to get out of here, now.

Elsie sat next to him, just as fidgety as James. They had been sitting next to each other for about 20 minutes and hadn't said a single word. Even the people that didn't know them knew something was up. About three different people had stopped to ask if they where ok. Elsie had thought this was strange, that the people where so friendly that they stopped to talk to her, but she shrugged it off after James had been able to ease their worries and thank them by their names. He must know everyone here, he did work here after all.

"James, Elsie," a familiar voice called.

"Dad," James sighed with relief.

"So, I think we're about done with all these questions. You guys will be able to go home soon." Harry said.

"Great," Elsie said. "Thank you."

It fell silent, and Harry took notice.

"Are you kids ok?"

"Yeah," Elsie said at the same time James said, "peachy."

Harry looked between the two of them skeptically. "Ok," he commented. "James, about your test next week."

James's breath caught, "Dad, wait, please. I got it this time, I've been working with Teddy and I know I can do it." James's eyes looked ready to pop out of his head.

"Well in light of what's happened," Harry continued on, ignoring his sons protests.

"Dad!" James interrupted. "I can still do this, what's happened doesn't matter. It made me better, I've improved!" James was getting desperate, everything he had wanted had been within his grasp only 24 hours ago, but now it was all falling to pieces. He wasn't talking to Elsie, and he didn't know what was going on between them. And now his dad was going to confront him about the test again. His life was taking a turn in a direction he hadn't planned on.

"I know," Harry smiled. "I've talked it over with the other Aurors, you can take the test now if you like."

James stared at his dad with his mouth wide open. "What?"

"Well, you've proved yourself. You took down a dark wizard and didn't even have a search on you, that's amazing. I wanted you to take the test next week because I wasn't sure you where quite ready yet. You did say you've been working with Teddy, right? I have faith in you son."

James honestly didn't know how to react. He still was staring at Harry with his mouth wide open. His father believed in him? He has faith? He was going to be an Auror?

James had been in shock until he felt a small hand slither into his own. "Do it James. I have faith in you too." Elsie said quietly. She gave his hand a tight squeeze before letting go.

Jane looked at Elsie, then back to his father. "I need a moment." He stated before turning around and darting off.

"That boy is way too dramatic," Harry commented.

"Tell me about it," Elsie agreed.

Harry cleared his throat and turned his attention towards Elsie. "While your here I'd like to talk to you about somethings. Would you mind coming into my office?"

Elsie looked towards Harry's direction, "does it involve more questions?"

"No," Harry grinned. "I promise, no more questions."

"Lead the way."

**XXX**

James was nearing the elevator. He didn't have a clue where he was running too, he was just running. He needed to think for a moment, everything was happening so fast.

"Oi, Potter!" A gruff voice called.

James paused a look towards whoever was calling him. It was a tall skinny man, with stubble marking his chin. At first glance he seemed dark, dreary. Someone that would have been lurking around Knockturn Alley, and James was slight wary about approaching him.

The only reason he hadn't kept walking was the look in his eye. This man has this light in his eyes, it was as if he was simply happy to be alive and walking around. It didn't match his look.

"Potter, I've been meaning to talk to you." He man said as he walked towards James. "My name is Ray, I'm head of the Hit Wizards." He held out a hand for James to shake, which he did.

"Er , hello."

"Listen, James. Let's cut to the chase. I want you on my team."

"Team?" James asked.

"I want you to be a Hit Wizard. I hear you're amazing. Took out that crazy ass in less than five spells. We need that kind of talent in our team." Ray explained.

"Well, I dunno." James said awkwardly. "I really don't know much about Hit Wizards."

"It's like being an Auror, only more fights and less regulation. I think you'd be good at it."

James didn't know what to say, but before he could think of anything Ray beat him to it.

"I can even guarantee you a job. One day of training and we'll send you out there, with the big boys." Ray smirked, and waited for James's reaction.

"Really?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'll even give you a day to think about it. Find me tomorrow and tell me what you want. I know you're hell bent on being an Auror, but think about this."

"Ok," James nodded.

Ray reached up and squeezed his shoulder with a grin before walking away. Did he just get a job offer? James took a deep breath and continued on his run.

**XXX**

"That's possible?" Elsie exclaimed.

"We, yes but not very successfully in the past. The brew has only worked a few times, there's no guarantee." Harry explained.

"What was she planning to do?" Elsie clenched the bottom of her shirt tightly.

"Well, if the potion had worked you would have gone into shock. Suddenly having your sight back isn't something that just happens. She would have used it to her advantage, torture most likely."

Elsie sat up a bit straighter. The thought of torture was terrifying, but that didn't stop her from wondering. Maude had been making a potion take would give her her sight back."So the potion..."

Harry sighed, "it's unfinished and even if it was I couldn't give it to you."

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" Elsie pushed.

"Both." Harry said bluntly. "Elsie, I know you may hate it, but being blind is who you are."

Elsie felt slightly embarrassed that Harry was giving her a pep talk, one that she had heard thousands of times from her mother. "I know, I just wish..."

"It's ok."Harry reached forward and squeezed Elsie's shoulder. "Your perfect the way you are. I know James thinks so."

Elsie blushed at that. "Y-yeah."

"What's going on between the two of you today anyways?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Elsie said quickly. Luckily she was saved from more questions when the door flew open with a loud bang.

Panting heavily, and his hair a wreck, James potter stood in the door way. "I'm ready," he declared.

AN: So sorry that I'm a day late, I don't really have much of an excuse but I'll give you one anyway. I had a busy weekend and school is kicking me in the butt, life just get hectic sometimes.

So this was really short and kind of just a filler chapter. The morning after. They are both so awkward and so unsure of themselves, the poor babies.

Also give me some feed back on Ray. I wrote a paragraph and he only said a few sentences but I'm in love with him, the dark guy from knockturn alley that somehow has a high ranking job in the ministry. I love him guys, I fell in love with my own character. Oh well.

I did say 15 chapters and I'm thinking now that that may be a little too much. 14, 13 even is more accurate. And I won't be writing and epilogue because I do plan on writing more stories, not necessarily about these two but they will be in the other stories. I may come back to these guys, I love them too. Next though I will be doing an Albus Potter story and it will involve James a lot. They do have a bit of unresolved tension. Anyways see us next week, I will be on time I swear! ~thebluenotebook


	13. Chapter 13

James sat at the kitchen table. He held his head up with both of his hands but continued to stare down at a letter on the table. It had arrived only an hour ago, but James still couldn't take his eyes off of it. He kept reading and re-reading the words until they where memorized. Even if he closed his eyes he could see the curvy letters in blue ink.

Ministry of Magic

Level Two

Auror Department

James Sirius Potter

It was the results of the test he had taken yesterday. The Auror entry exam. It was a letter he had opened before, a letter that hadn't brought him good news in the past. And right now, he couldn't bring himself to open it.

Should he even open it? He had been offered another job. He could be a Hit Wizard. James knew how dangerous a Hit Wizard was, they had a bed reserved for them at St. Mungos. But even knowing the risks James had been toying with the idea of becoming one.

Hit Wizards hunted down wizards, they are given a name then sent out to get them. His name sake, Sirius Black, had once had Hit Wizards after him. After he supposedly killed a street full of muggles and Peter Petigrew, Hit Wizards had been dispatched immediately.

Could he do well in a job like that? Did he even want to? James didn't know what to do, so he sat there simply staring at the letter before him. He didn't move until Elsie got home from lunch with her mother. He sat up to look at her when she walked through the door.

She quickly removed her coat and kicked off her shoes. She twirled her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head. "James?" She called.

"Here," James replied.

Elsie nodded to show she heard him as she stumbled over to the table. She flopped down in a chair, which croaked, and put her head in her arms. "That woman is insane," her voice muffled by her arms. "I can feed myself thank you very much. I can also pay for myself."

James leaned forward and patted her back comfortingly, but after a few pats he realized what he was doing and stopped. They where still both on awkward grounds with each other, and that might have been out of line.

Elsie had noticed that he had abruptly stopped his comforting pats but didn't question it. "So, did you get the results of your test?"

"Yeah," James sighed.

"And?" Elsie pressed.

"I haven't opened it," James admitted.

"Why not?" Elsie frowned.

James had a million reasons why he hadn't opened the letter. He was afraid, afraid of rejection, of acceptation. What would his dad do if he failed? What would his dad do if he succeeded? James had gotten so used to failing the test that he hadn't stopped to think about what would happen if he actually did pass. He also didn't know if this was what he really wanted. Did he want to follow his fathers footsteps?

When James didn't respond Elsie spoke again, "do you want me to open it?"

Would that make things easier? James pinched his lips together. He leaned forward and placed the letter in Elsie's hand, and curled her fingers around it. He placed both of his hands over hers. He had decided what to do.

"Don't open it," he said.

Elsie frowned, "don't open it? But James... Why wouldn't I open it? I thought you wanted to be a cop, er, I mean Auror."

"I did."

"But not anymore?"

"I don't think so," James said.

"You don't sound so sure," Elsie commented.

"I'm going to go find out," James stated as he jumped up. He was excited, this was something new, something he wasn't sure of. It was thrilling, and nerve racking. "I'll see you later."

**XXX**

Harry Potter sat behind his desk, exhausted. Finally after days he had a moment of peace. All the paper work was done, the witnesses talked to, the press was handled. Now he just needed a moment, but that wasn't going to happen.

A knock on the door brought Harry out of this relaxation. "Come in," he said.

The door opened revealing James. He looked slightly nervous, something Harry was growing used to. "Hey dad," he greeted. "I need to tell you something."

"Well, go ahead," Harry nodded.

James ran a hand through his hair. "I got the results for the test."

Harry kept his his face stoic, waiting for James to finish.

"I didn't open it."

Harry frowned, "didn't open it? Why not?"

James didn't let himself look at Harry. He kept darting his eyes around the room, trying to avoid eye contact. "I've found something else. I think I'll be better at this."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I got a job offer to be a Hit Wizard." James paused, waiting for his fathers reaction. When there was none he continued. "I'm good at taking down wizards, dad. I've proved that much. And there I don't need a bunch of transfiguration. I've already talked to Ray, the head of the department. I start tomorrow."

Harry sighed, "your mother is going to have a fit."

James let go of a breath, he had be sure that his dad would have been furious. That he would've demanded that James not take the job.

Harry smiled and stood up, "if this is what you want James, I give you the best of luck. It's dangerous out there, I hope you know that."

"Of course I do," James said, a bit shocked.

Harry then leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his son in a hug. "I'm proud of you James, for stepping up and doing something you wanted."

James stood with his mouth wide open for a moment before slowly wrapping his arms around his dad. "Er, thanks dad."

Harry pulled away, "but you get to tell your mother."

**XXX**

Elsie had been sitting on the couch, listening to the birds outside the window when someone knocked on the door. Wearily, she got up to answer it. The door had barely been open when the person shoved themselves inside and exclaimed, "Elsie! I'm so glad I caught you!"

"Victorie?" Elsie asked.

"Yep!" She replied. "Oh, I have so much to tell you." The older girl pulled Elsie over to the couch and plopped down. "Ok, let me start with what the hell happened?"

"What?"

"You where kidnapped!"

"Oh, yeah..."

"Well! Tell me!"

Elsie ran a hand through her hair. "This lady didn't like that muggles could be part of the wizarding society sometime soon, so she started killing them. I was almost one of them." She gave the most simplest explanation she could think of.

"And Ryan?" Victrorie asked.

"Who?"

"Ryan Bryan!"

Elsie tried to think, who the hell was Ryan Bryan? "He's fine?"

"He's dead!"

"Oh," Elsie muttered.

"The explanation the ministry gave was so unclear, I was hoping you had a better one."

"What did they say?"

"That he had been kidnapped and killed. That's about it." Vic explained. "I think he was being used, like for polyjuice potion."

Elsie only nodded. She didn't have a clue what polyjuice potion was.

"Anyway, I went to see Uncle Harry to see if he knew anything about Ryan. He refused to tell me." Elsie imagined Victorie rolling he eyes dramatically. "He said that James and you had been acting strange lately."

Elsie sighed, here we go.

"So I thought about it, long and hard. When were you planning on telling me you got to together?!"

"What!" Elsie screeched.

"It's obvious, Elsie. Please." Vic commented. "So are you guys together together?"

"Victorie,"Elsie pleaded.

"Tell me," she whined.

"No," Elsie spat. "We're not together."

Vic was silent for a moment. "Why?"

Elsie shook her head, "we're just not."

Victorie was silent, and Elsie couldn't take it any more.

"Did you work things out with Teddy?"

"Yeah," Vic nodded. "We fought for awhile, yelled, screamed, and didn't talk, but now we're good. We love each other, life just sometimes gets in the way of that."

"And the baby?"

"I'm having it," Vic smiled. "I can't wait, I never thought I'd be this excited!"

"In happy for you," Elsie smiled.

"I was thinking, of making Lily the godmother." Victorie said softly. "If anything were to happen to me, she deserves the baby."

"I think that's a wonderful idea, she's love it."

Victorie grabbed Elsie's hand and squeezed, "I really should be going, I'm supposed to be at work. Everyday counts because pretty soon I won't be here for awhile." Vic let go and stood up, heading for the door. "And Elsie, he loves you. Even if he won't admit it, he does."

Then she was gone, leaving Elsie on the couch.

**XXX**

James had been walking through the the ministry about to leave when his brother came up to him. "James!" He called.

"What Al?"

"So you hooked up with Elsie finally?" Al smirked.

"Who told you that?" James demanded.

"It's everywhere, you heroically saved her life because you are madly in love." Albus put a had over his heart.

"What?"

"People are blowing up, the famous James Sirius Potter in love with a muggle. You know this will help Muggle Mergence dramatically."

James continued walking, ignoring his brother.

"So you did it with her right?"

"Bugger off Al," James grunted.

"Ooh, you did!" Albus exclaimed.

"Albus!" James threatened.

"The morning after not go to well I take it?"

James had had enough. The spun around, sticking his wand into his brother throat. Albus's smile dropped. "You are getting on my last nerve. Stay away from me."

"Why are you so upset with me?" Al whispered. "We used to be best buds James, what changed?"

James pulled his wand away. Why was he so upset? He was no longer following the footsteps of his dad. He was now making his own path. He was no longer second best to Al. So why was he upset?

James turned around and kept walking, leaving Al with out another word.

"Hey," Al called. "For what it's worth, I hope you work out things with Elsie!"

James squeezed his eyes shut and kept waking.

**XXX**

James found himself standing in his own living room sometime later. He was a whirlwind of emotions right now.

"Hey, you figure everything out?" Elsie asked.

James turned to her, she was curled up on the couch. She looked adorable, he hair was a mess as usual, and her shirt was on backwards.

"Almost," James said. He had to fix one more thing, one more thing and maybe things will start going right.

"What left?" Elsie asked.

James waved his wand, conjuring a rose. He headed it to Elsie. "Careful the thorns."

"A rose?" Elsie asked.

"Will you go on a date with me?" James blurted out.

"Er, sure."

AN: So, that's the end. I know, I'm evil, I left it at a cliff hanger. I always had intentions of ending it like this, because it's called the muggle roommate, and asking her out on a date wouldn't make her the muggle roommate anymore. Don't fret though, both her and James will be in the next story I write, just not as much. I think I will take a break before I start the next story. So don't expect it to start next week. But will happen, promise.

I got a reveiw saying I suck at grammar. Well oops, whadda gonna do?

Well you guys, I finished it. The first story I wrote and beginning, middle and end. It sucks and it rocks. I'll probably print it out and keep it forever. Anyways I love the ones that stuck around, and the newbies that just got here. ~thebluenotebook


End file.
